I'm Not the One Who Decides
by The1whoknox
Summary: A teen takes an offer to take his revenge on those who wronged him and the ones he loves. He will burn all those that have wronged the innocent. He will give vengeance to those who cannot take it themselves. He will do the things that no one will admit needs to be done. People will call him a killer, but he is something more. It's not murder it's vengeance. Anti-hero, no OFA Izuku.
1. Chapter 1: The Flames

I'm Not the One Who Decides

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties if I did there would have been some changes.

My Hero Academia

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen, well team." **Monster, Quirk, All Might form voice or Electrical voice.

"Heroes Save City" Titles of Books, Articles, Names on Signs, etc.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Chapter 1: The Flames

It was another cold night in Musutafu, Japan. It was time for the entrance exam for the U.A., the #1 ranked high school for heroics and is considered the top Hero Academy in Japan. This is not about someone who was going into these exams, this is about some thugs who ran into the wrong person on this night. Up on top of a building overlooking a street in the district were two heroes. The first was the man who wore an acorn helmet a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt. This is the hero Kamui Woods is quirk was **Arbor**. Next to him is a curvaceous woman with long black hair and blue eyes. Her outfit is very similar to one of a traditional dominatrix. She wears a black breastless leotard over a white bodysuit, which emphasizes her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots. She has a small mask outlining her eyes, a handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. She sports a red domino mask. This is 18+ Only Hero: Midnight or just Midnight for short, her quirk was **Somnambulist**.

"I still don't know why you brought me here Kamui, I am not the stealthy type. I am more of the stop on them till they give up. Besides this is so boring," started the female hero with a long effuses on the so.

"I asked you to come along because Death Arms is out of town and Mt. Lady cannot be exactly stealthy is a situation like this and let's be honest you were doing lesson plans," Kamui stated shortly, he wasn't in the mood to answer one million questions there have been reports of the gangs in the city being hit by an unknown. Bodies were being burned beyond recognition. The leaders were some of the worst he has ever seen some beaten to death, some burnt to a crisp that they literally were partially ash, some were left a driveling pile of mess and drool, the worst were the ones that had chains going through them in multiple parts of their body. They would usually be hanging from chains like a warning.

Kamui gave slight shiver at those thoughts. In his peripheral, he could see Midnight literally fuming and giving him a dark look. She was about to tell him off when an all too familiar sound went off into the night, gunfire and then the sound of a crash. "Good thing you brought me then, huh?" Both heroes leaped from the building trying to follow the noises of commotion. It kept twisting and turning down on the streets, so it was hard for them to track. It was when they heard a crash that they could pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Arriving onto the scene Kamui Woods and Midnight kept hidden in the shadow of an ally to see what was going on. Thankfully or not the street the crash happens it was empty of people, the only thing that was populated the street were cars and other vehicles. The road had a three-way stop, and the street lights glowed brightly. A pick-up truck was flipped over and crashed into a smaller car that was parked. The pick-up was leaking gasoline and other oils onto the ground as a small amount of smoke was floating into the air. There was one person already out armed with an automatic rifle looking to cover another person who was trying to pull another out from the wreck.

When both men were done with the wreck, the pulled out weapons from a crate that was next to the already armed man and taking a position at the three-way intersection as if they were waiting for something. It was this action that the heroes made their move.

"Stop and put the weapons down!" commanded Kamui Woods as he made a small shield of bark form on his arm to protect both him and Midnight.

"Oh please boys be good and stop what is you are doing," said Midnight in a sultry voice as she pulled out a red whip. She was starting to reach for the fabric of her costume to use her quirk to put these gunmen to sleep when the strangest thing happened, the men looked at them and looked relieved.

"Oh my god! Heroes!" one of them told a blonde guy that was built like a truck.

"Please for the love of God, you have to save us!" another one said a skinner guy with dark hair and was the youngest of the group was practically begging.

"Please, please you have to get us out of here!" said the one who was looking from his point in the intersection and began to practically run towards the heroes.

"Woah! Woah! Drop the weapon first!" yelled Kamui Woods in a confused tone as the man came running at him and his friends looking on in the hope of being saved. The man dropped the gun and dove to their feet putting his hands up as if looking to be arrested "Alright pal, what stunt are you trying to pull?" questioned Kamui Woods as he silently gave a command to Midnight not to gas the guy.

"Just arrest me already! Arrest all of us! Just get us out of here!" The man was begging at this point to be taken away. His voice was laced with fear, and he was shaking from whatever happened to him.

Midnight and Kamui Woods could only think one thing 'What the hell happened to these guys?'

"Alright, all of you put down the guns, and we will get you boys out of here," Midnight commanded to the two remaining guys who were still guarding their respective roadways.

"No way in hell! I am going to wait right here with this in hand until you get more heroes here!" shouted the youngest of the three and he shakenly stared down his road.

"That's right. I am not leaving till I know you can get us out of here and away from him!" yelled the bulkiest of the three.

"Who do you want to get away from!?" yelled Midnight as she was starting to get frustrated now. First, they were glad to see them, they wanted out of here, but not before more heroes showed up, just what had these guys so scared?

"Listen," said the thug closest to them said as he quickly picked up the gun he had discarded earlier and held it close to cheek ready to shot. That was when they heard the roar of a car engine. Both heroes looked up and saw a black 1969 Dodge Charger coming around the corner and drive slowly, so it was facing the road where the three armed men were.

"He's here! He's here!" The youngest one screamed as he opened fire onto the car. The car was riddled with bullets, but the car never moved as bullets pierced through the glass of the windshield and embedded themselves into the grill and bumper. Then the blond hair one opened fired as well letting out a scream as he emptied his clip into the car along with his partner. They ceased their firing when they ran out of bullets and reloaded.

Even after unloading full clips into the car they didn't take their eyes off the car. Midnight and Kamui looked on in horror as they witness, what was a massacre. Even if it was a villain killing competition or some psycho killing for fun. Then Midnight thought something awful _'We just allowed this to happen! These trigger happy thugs might have killed an innocent bystander' _her mind raged. She looked over the Kamui Wood, and he had the same shocked expression. That was when Midnight shredded her outfit and allowed the pink smoke to leave her skin to knock the gunmen out. Kamui used his quirk to lengthen his arms and wrapped it around the closest gunmen, trapping him in wooden bindings. Hearing a commotion behind him one the gunman dashed to the flipped pickup and started looking through it.

"All of you stand down now! You are under arrest for murder and possession of military grade weapons." Kamui Wood ordered as he was growing his tree limbs out readying for the gunmen to turn on them. That was when Midnight flourished her whip to try to intimidate the gunmen. That was when the roar of an engine caught everyone's attention. The car that had just been shot to all hell was now starting to rev its engine. "No way! The driver is still alive!" Kamui Wood was now in a state of shock and relief as the car came back alive meaning the person driving it was very much alive.

"Shit! This fucker won't die!" Yelled the gunmen who fired at the car first opened fire again. The car revved a few more times, and the tires screamed as the car burned rubber down the road.

"Move! Out of the way!" yelled the gunman who was digging through the car. He found what he was looking for in the flipped car. It was a heavy military crate, and he flipped it open. He pulled out a rocket launcher and took aim "Bye-bye, motherfucker."

"Stop now!" yelled Midnight running at the man with the rocket launcher. She reeled back her when the man fired, and the smoke shot back in her face. Her vision was cloudy, she couldn't make out anything.

Kamui Wood did see everything. When Midnight was blasted in the face by the backdraft of the rocket he quickly reached out and grabbed her to get her to safety. The rocket completely escaped his mind when sent to save his fellow hero. He watched as the missile hit just in front of the Charger causing it to go flying up in the air and leaving a crater where the missile exploded. While in the air it flipped showing the underside of the car being on fire mainly near the engine of the car.

The car landed in with a loud thud crash still on fire, the front tires were on fire, and the engine compartment had fire coming up through the exhaust out the back. Kamui Woods looked at the scene wide-eyed, while the three armed men cheered for the death of their pursuer.

"What happened Kamui?" Midnight asked still blinded by the rocket.

"They killed whoever was driving that car. They blew it up with a rocket." Kamui Wood said in a hollow voice as he watches the flaming car continue to burn

"We got to go save them?" Midnight tried to get up her instincts tell her to rush over and save the person who was in the car. She tried to get up but slipped on her foot still too disoriented to properly balance herself

"There is no way anyone survived that explosion and the landing that the car took." Kamui Wood was facing the reality that the car being on fire and the landing the person was dead.

"We can't let them get away." Groaned out Midnight as she tried to focus herself and to help clear her vision.

"Fuck you mother fucker!" The youngest of the men yelled as he stared at the burning car that held their assailant. The one who fired the rocket kissed the launcher and joined in giving a relieved laugh.

"Now boys get me out of this so we can get out of here." Yelled the gunman that was trapped by Kamui Wood. The two heroes now saw what the gunman's plans were now. Kamui Wood forgot to make a call for back up, and now with Midnight out of commission, it was not looking too good for the heroic duo.

"Stop do not move you are all under arrest!" Kamui Wood barked out his order trying to seem like he still in control.

It caused the two free gunmen to look at each other looked at each other than laugh "You think we are afraid of you? Please, we just killed a scarier son of a bitch than you," the youngest one laughed then hefted his rifle up at the hero "Now let our partner out of his bindings. We are walking out of here," then he remembered the helpless heroin that was still stunned crouched next to him "Hand her over, and we will let you walk out of here." He had a lecherous grin on his face staring at the 18+ heroin.

As Kamui Wood raised his arm to make a barrier, it was quickly shot to hell by the gunman, who gave a shit eating grin. Kamui Wood had never been so backed into a corner before, he had to figure a way for both him and Midnight to get out of this situation. He quickly went to his ear "I need back up at…" whatever he was going to say was cut short as a shot rang out and a bullet shot through his arm cleanly. Kamui Wood fell grunting in pain as he grabbed his wound.

"Kamui! Go get out of here! I will be fine," Midnight feared for her fellow hero was going to get killed because of her, and she didn't want to be the reason for him to die tonight. Midnight knew if he left her she wasn't entirely defenseless, she could use her power to make a ring around herself to keep them at bay, but if they just opened fire on her instead well she was a goner, another hero that died in the line of duty. Kamui Wood didn't want to leave her like this, he was the one who called her out tonight.

As Midnight was sacrificing herself so her partner could escape and the gunman was about to fire their weapons into them, the car came back to life. The engine roared again, the fire went out of the blower. As Kamui Wood saw the car start to drive towards the younger gunman he saw where he was going to collide with the shooter and then the downed pickup, the driver was looking to kill the man.

That is precisely what happened the car with flaming tires leaving a faint trail behind as it drove at the gunman. The gunman was not idle either he was shouting as he firing at the car. It didn't help. The car impacted the shooter as he was carried a short distance and then his back impacted the down car killing him instantly. Then fire from the car's flaming engine caused the mixture of gas and chemicals that leaked from the vehicle to catch fire. The fire encircled the second gunmen, but the one trapped in Kamui Wood's watched in horror as he cohorts we stuck in the ring of fire with that demon "Kamui! What the hell is going on?!" Midnight yelled still having trouble seeing clearly. She could feel the heat coming off the circle of fire.

Kamui Wood saw the ring of fire appear "The car came back to life and killed one of the gunmen, then the fire broke out," Even Midnight saw the ring form with her damaged sight. That was when the gunfire was heard followed by a blood-chilling scream and then silence. At the same time to the man still trapped in the bindings managed to get one of his arms free.

When the screams started he began to crawl away towards the two heroes that he planned on killing "Listen you got to get me out of here!" he was inching near them closer, and closer desperation etched onto his face "Come on your heroes. You save people," he gave a nervous smile. Kamui Wood reached out a hand to grab him when chains shot out of the flaming circle again screams started again. The chains burned the man and then the wood bindings that kept him entrapped. The chains began to pull the entrapped gunman into the inferno. The man tried to stop himself but trying to drag his hands against the asphalt. It didn't work. His finger began to bleed, and his fingernails were torn off. He came face to face with the driver of the car. The face was he saw made him scream and scream in a way he had never screamed before. Then he was punched in the face knocking him out. Then he was stuffed in the trunk in the car.

Kamui Wood was able to get a glimpse of what was in the center of the fire and what he saw terrified him. He felt a cold sweat run down the back of his neck. There seemed to be a man with a flaming skull. The man looked at him and Midnight then hopped into his burning car, the engine revved the engine then tail skidded around and then roared down the street which he came. Kamui let out a breath he did not know he was holding "Midnight, count your blessings you didn't see this,"

"What did you see?" Midnight asked slightly scared herself after that blood-chilling scream.

"I saw the devil," Kamui whispered out. The words came out suddenly all the stories he had heard about there being a God, and then the stories of the Devil now seemed to be real.

"Can we finally call for back-up?" whined Midnight.

**One Hour Later **

Sirens and flashing lights were the sights and sounds that Tsukauchi Naomasacame upon. Naomasa is a tall man with short black hair he is wearing a tan overcoat and matching hat, underneath which he wears a black suit, a green tie at his neck, with matching slacks and dress shoes. As he walked towards the taped off area, he was nearly knocked off his feet by a young officer who rushed behind a car and from the retching sounds, emptied his stomach on the pavement behind one of the many cop cars. Naomasa bent down under the yellow tape and walked towards a group of CSI that was sweeping the area for clues and forensics. He noticed the two white sheets that were laying in the street one by a car and another body by melted asphalt.

He walked over to an ambulance where a medic was applying aid to Midnight's eyes. Next to her, leaning against the car was Kamui Wood, and he looked shaken. Naomasa had seen many things from his time being on the force, but seeing a seasoned veteran hero be so shaken questioned him. Another person was talking to Kamui Wood. Kamui Woods eye shifted from the tall individual to Naomasa. This person he noticed was a huge man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. He had short blond hair, that swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which cast a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. His costume was a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y," designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the top his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents.

This was someone Naomasa knew very well, this was the Symbol of Peace, the hero All Might or as Naomasa knew him as Yagi Toshinori. All Might turned towards the detective **"Naomasa, good to see you," **the hero greeted his friend **"I was just talking to Kamui, here about what happened," **

Naomasa nodded at All Might as he stood next to him, Naomasa then looked towards Kamui woods "What happened here?" Kamui woods began to retell the events that led to this moment from when they were patrolling to the shootout, then the injury to Midnight, then the turn of events and then finally to them calling for backup. Naomasa was perplexed, his quirk was **Human Lie Detector**,he could tell when anyone lied to him, and his quirk was not going off. Everything that Kamui described was real. Naomasa was thinking when All Might chimed in **"Kamui did you get a look at the person that did this?" **

"It was not a person All Might, it was a monster. Its face was a skull, and the fire was everywhere. It looked like a demon straight out of a nightmare. It was him All Might. It's the guy who's responsible for all those killings," Kamui responded in a hollow voice. All Might was no longer smiling at this remark. All Might had heard the story of a killer who had wiped out local gangs and crime bosses. The killer was also responsible for the murder of an officer and a school teacher. All Might wanted to bring in this killer personally.

"You said there were three armed suspects, but there are only two bodies where is the third?" Naomasa asked the wood themed hero. This wasn't this killer's usual M.O. he never took a person with him from a scene of his crime. He left bodies hanging from ceilings and burnt corpses, he never took someone before. This killer never made an attempt to save hostages or surviving victims, so what was the point of taking a gunman. Naomasa thought of many different scenarios trying to find a clue.

**"What did he look like? There had to be something distinguishing about him?" **All Might's signature smile was gone from his face as he asked his fellow hero for more details.

"I don't know what I saw. All I saw was fire, and his car drive off. The fire he created was hotter than anything I have ever felt. Even hotter than anything Endeavor could make," Kamui Wood said he breathed out trying to calm his nerves from what he was remembering.

**"You said he drove off in a car right? What kind of car was it?" **All Might questioned.

"I have no idea, it was one of those classic cars that were made years ago," Kamui Wood stated.

**"So a classic car huh? Could you possibly describe it?" **All Might asked looking for any clue as to find the identity of the mystery killer. It was at this point that Naomasa came up with a plan

"The car is the key," Naomasa interrupted the conversation as he walked up to the two heroes "The car is damaged correct? So he will need to repair it. I say we contact all the local auto body nearby. It will take time, but it was the best possible lead they had. Naomasa turned and began to walk towards one of the white canvases. He pulled it up and saw the skeletal remains of the body. The eyes were gone, nothing but empty black sockets. The skull's mouth was open looking like the skeleton was screaming. The hands were placed up defensively on top of the rib cage. The flesh was charred black and was barely sticking to the body. The scene made the detective nearly lose his lunch. The smell was enough to make his stomach turn "We have to find him and fast. No one deserves to die like this,"

**"I couldn't agree with you more." **All Might said as he looked over his friend's shoulder.

**Unknown Location**

A black 1969 Dodge Charger came to a stop inside a garage. A young man standing five foot five inches came out of the driver seat, keys in hand. He was well built for a sixteen-year-old, even with the jacket on it was apparent this young man had some muscle on him. He had his green hair in a buzz cut. He is wearing a black leather jacket that had white lines that connected when it was zipped, it had the shape of a double-sided blade. He also wore grey jeans, driving gloves that exposed the back of his hand and knuckles and black low cut shoes. He had a defining mark, two actually, he had bright green eyes and freckles. If you saw his face as you walked by him on the sidewalk, no one would have thought a face as innocent as his would do something wrong.

The look on his face right now was not innocent, it was a contempt rage. He walked along the car, but as he did the car began to repair itself, bullet holes began to disappear, glass began to fix itself, and the car started to straighten itself out. He walked around to the back of the car and used the keys in his hand to unlock the trunk. When he did, his guest with a large socket wrench in his hand swung at his head. The young man grabbed the wrench without looking away from the man in the trunk. He jerked the wrench out of his victim's hand and swung it back down, hitting the man in the face. The young man threw the wrench to side, causing it to crash into a toolbox that was in the garage.

The young man then violently ripped the man out of the trunk by his now broken face and dragged to the front of the car where he then began to chain him to the wall that the car was facing. The garage itself was messy in the sense that it had been used. There were two red tool chests up against the right side of the wall. Next to tool chest was a tool rack with multiple different wrenches, ratchets, and hammers. On the left wall of the garage was a workbench with an assortment of tools, a floor jack, and three-ton capacity shop crane.

The young man then punched the captive in the face causing the man's vision to become unfocused. The young man snapped his fingers in front of the dazed man's face "Hey you listening? I hate repeating myself,"

The hostage's eyes focused on back up to the guy who took him, beat him and stuffed him in the trunk, so when he was finally able to get a good look at him, if he wasn't worried about missing a few more teeth he would have laughed "You gotta be fucking kidding me! You!" he laughed a little "You are the guy people are shitting themselves over. Why they don't meet at night anymore?" this time he was full blown laughing "Alright come on, where is the guy with the skull?"

The young man was not laughing at all, he just stared at the man in front of him "You don't want to meet him right now. If he were, you would be dead right now." The young man then hit him in the face "Now I am going to ask you something, and you answer. Nod if you understand," the man nodded "I want to know where the Yakuza wannabe boss Overhaul is,"

This time the man almost swallowed one of his loose teeth "Why the hell you want to know where he is? You got a death wish?"

"Why I want to see him is my business. Now, do you know where he is?"

"Kid, I tell you anything I am a dead man,"

"I am the one you should be worrying about," The man didn't expect to be hit in the face again, the pain caused his eyes to water as he tried to not show the pain. Next thing he knew the young man took a oil and grease covered rag from the workbench next to them and stuffed it into his mouth "Think about what I asked," the young man walked towards the garage door and opened it. As he stepped outside he looked over his shoulder "Scream and make as much noise as you want, the garage is soundproof," as he closed the door, he heard the muffled cry of the man before there was only the sounds of nightlife in the city.

**Apartment Complex**

The young man was climbing up old concrete stairs of an apartment complex. He opened a door that led to a hallway and began to walk down it. On the exterior, other apartments surrounded theirs and power lines out in the front. On the side of the main apartment building, a big "2" is visible. The young man reached a door about halfway down the hall, he took a set of keys out of his pocket, put them in the lock and opened it up. The interior looks to be an average apartment with a table and chairs in the dining area and cabinet where plates, cups, and bowls are stored. The living room included a white sofa with a coffee table in front of the couch. The couch was facing TV and next to a TV was a cabinet with pictures of a happy family covered the shelves. There was a glass sliding door that led out to a balcony that had a small patio set out on a balcony. Next to the door was a small bookcase with books for reading and albums filled with photos. On the bookcase was a small ceramic dish. The young man placed the keys in the bowl and walked down the hall that led to the living room. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

The young man pulled out a plate of katsudon left for him. His mouth watered as he had not eaten since… He couldn't remember, he looked at a clock it was one thirty in the morning. So he hadn't eaten since at least noon of the day before. He pulled off the gloves he left on. He was about to eat with his hands, his stomach taking over his manners.

When he went to grab the cutlet, he saw the blood covered the back of his hand. He turned over, and blood covered his palms as well. He let out a sigh and moved over to the sink to wash his hands. It took a second for the water to get hot, he lathered his hands with soap the top layer of the blood began to blend with the soap. The water was steaming as he put his hands underneath the caked on blood was coming off, the black blood became red again as it went down the drain. He scrubbed fast the blood disappearing the sponge went over his hands.

The sound of a door opening and closing got his attention. He scrubbed faster "Izuku, you home?" a woman in a wheelchair came into view at the entrance of the kitchen. The woman is Inko Midoriya, the mother of Izuku. She was a round woman with her green hair, that was usually in a ponytail, was loose and cascaded down over her shoulders. She had green eyes and was currently wearing a green nightgown "Honey? Why are you home so late?" she yawned as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she approached her son. Izuku looked at her and smiled seeing that she tried to stay up for him like she did every night. Inko was a devoted mother that did her best in raising her son since her husband had passed away. She always encouraged him to do something that would benefit him, he was a genius when it came to automotive and mechanical stuff. She wished that her son had stayed in school and went on to do something better with his life, but with her stuck in a wheelchair, she couldn't work anywhere and the money they got from the government was not enough to sustain him. The day he dropped out of school to get a job at the garage, nearly broke her. One part of her hated herself for being a burden on her son, causing him to give up his education for her. Another part of her was proud of him that he made a choice to step up and take care of both of them.

She wheeled closer and saw that there was blood coming from his hands, she was alarmed "Izuku what happened?" She took a dish rag from one of the draws and quickly pulled his hands towards her with her quirk. Her quirk was nothing impressive, it gave her the ability to pull objects towards her, but not much else. Izuku didn't fight her as she continued to dry his hands "Did you get hurt at work again?" When she continued to wipe and saw no cuts on his hands.

She gave him a confused look, she was looking for an explanation "It's not blood. It was just some decal paint. Some guy wanted his car painted, and it got all over my hands," He then took the rag from his hands and threw it back in a draw "Thanks for dinner," he picked up the plate and went to try to eat a piece of katsudon, but his mother swatted his stomach causing to pause just enough for her to swipe the plate from his hands.

"Young man, I didn't raise an animal. Grab a fork and knife go take a seat at the table I'll warm your plate," Inko put the plate on her lap and wheeled over to the part of the counter where the microwave was and warmed the plate of food. Izuku had already gotten a fork and knife and was sitting at the family table waiting for his mother to bring over the meal. When the microwave gave the signal it was done warming the meal, the small sat down to enjoy a meal and each other's company. They talked about their day, Izuku's job and many other little things. There was laughter and chatter filled the small apartment. As the conversation died down and Izuku finished cleaning his plate, it was nearly three in the morning. He turned to tell his mother that it was maybe time to go to bed.

His mother was sound asleep in her wheelchair; all that could be heard were the shallow breaths she was taking. He finished cleaning the plate off and then gently walked over to his mother and gently effortlessly picked her up from her chair and carried her down the hallway to her room. The room was big, with a television on top of a dresser and closet on the far wall of the bed. The bed was king sized, enough to fit two people and it did at one point. He gently laid his mother in bed and pulled the blanket over her. He went back into the kitchen and wheeled her chair back into his mother's room. Before leaving his mother to her dreams, he looked back and smiled at her, but he quickly frowned, not at her but at himself _'I will take care of you mom, it is the least I can do' _he thought and softly closed the door. He then turned off all the lights in the small apartment and went to his room.

Izuku's room was very plain compared to what it was like when he was a kid. He stripped everything off throwing his jacket and jeans on the floor and the rest in a laundry basket. He laid back on the bed his head on the pillow. In an instant, his eyes became heavy and was asleep.

**Two Days Later **

Getting off a bus was a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck is long, and he had no eyebrows. This was Yagi Toshinori, All Might in his true form. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt, a pair of brown cargo pants and brown shoes. The reason He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass when he transforms into his muscle form.

Toshinori was here to find any leads for the villain that has been killing the gangs and yakuza. The flaming murderer had been quite for a couple of days, but that still let the pro hero unnerved. His experience was telling him that this villain was gathering information and forming a plan. Toshinori pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket it was a list of garages that were his leads to follow _'Next stop on the list Nenshō Gomu garage,' _Toshinori began walking towards his destination, as he observed the streets he noticed an air of peace about this section of Musutafu. People were laughing and smiling, even though it was known that this part of the town was shady, to say the least, but there were no broken windows or any signs of vandalism. The people had their guard down, there was no fear here.

As he walked down the road towards the garage, he stopped when he came upon an overpass. The underpass was relatively clean for it being a high traffic area. Toshinori stopped in his tracks and witness a young man tagging the wall of the overpass. Toshinori would have given the young man stern talking to about defacing public property, it was then he noticed what the boy was tagging. The boy was skinny with short brown hair and blue eyes. The boy had stepped back finished wanting to admire his work. It a skull on fire, it had flaming eyes that looked like it could have looked back you. On the head of the skull was the kanji for fire and next to the skull was an accumulation of white crossbones. The background was a red sky and silhouette of the city in black in the background "Hey, kid!" the boy jumped and turned around and saw the skeleton in a skin suit "Who is that?"

The boy grinned at the older male "That is the guardian of this side of town old man," he pointed at the flaming skull "When he started showing up, the criminals in this neighborhood started to be the ones afraid."

"I have heard about this guy. He's a killer," Toshinori stated back. Looking to see if he can get any info on this man from the locals.

"You don't live around here, do you? No hero come this way. Not enough big name villains. Gang and other groups came here and ran this part of town. Police cannot handle all the trouble they cause. Even the vigilantes gave up on this district," Toshinori did want to admit it, but heroes were not active in this area. Most of the heroes mainly worked in areas where villains were most active. Some heroes did fight street-level crime, but they were far and few. Even Toshinori could only think of his friend Aizawa Shōta, also known as **Eraser Head,** was the biggest name who fought street level criminals and he couldn't be everywhere at once. "Then he showed up, and now they run and hide. We finally get to live and enjoy life around here." The young boy threw the paint can in his bag hefted on his shoulder and turned to walk away.

Toshinori turned back and looked portrait on the wall. The flaming skull unnerved him, the burning eyes penetrated his being and seemed to stare right through him. He shook the feeling and continued on his path. He looked over his shoulder one last and looked at the flaming skull and then left.

Finding Nenshō Gomu garage was not hard, in fact, you would have to be blind to miss it. The sign up was in bright red neon. The sign was flashing, it showed a tire spinning and smoke coming up from behind the tire. The outside of the building was concrete and had tacky red flames painted on the outside of the wall. To the right was an automatic gate. The gate was a chain link fence, with barbwire up top to keep people out. From what Toshinori saw from his point of view he saw that the garage was busy, there were quite a few cars here. From his quick glance, he couldn't see a classic car that Kamui Wood described. As he walked closer, he could hear the sound of loud music playing from inside. As he opened the door, the music then blasted him like Present Mic vocal blast. He saw a man leaning against the counter with a magazine in his hand. The man was old, really old with silver hair and hazel eyes. He wears a red leather jacket, a blue shirt, black gloves, jeans, and a red baseball cap that bears the Nenshō Gomu logo of the burning tire.

The old man looked up from his magazine and then put his pinkie finger in his nostril, just not caring that a potential customer came in the store "What's your problem?" he said in a tired and annoyed voice.

"I am looking for…" Toshinori was about to ask for the information.

"If you are selling something we don't want it. Piss off," the grouchy old man told Toshinori without making eye contact. The old man pulled something out of his nose, looked at it and then flicked it off to the side.

"N…no that is not what I am here to look for something," Toshinori stuttered taken back by the older man's rudeness. The old man was then replaced by a ghostly figure of a much smaller man with much more wrinkles in a yellow outfit. Toshinori then paled and shuttered when he thought back to his teacher.

"What are you here for then?" the older man was getting annoyed with the constant questions.

"I am looking for a classic black car that was extensively damaged? Did you happen to get any in?" Toshinori asked in a severe tone.

"You a cop?" the old man asked. He tensed which was something that Toshinori noticed. Toshinori tried to put the man at ease

"No I am not a cop," the situation went from bad to worse.

"So you are some punk looking to take a ride huh?" the old man pulled a large socket wrench from underneath the counter and laid it across the surface "Want to try it now? Tough guy?"

Toshinori could have transformed and unarmed the older man, but with his condition being a secret he could not take the risk of his true form being released to the public. He started to wave his arms comically in front of him sweating profusely "No, I am not that, I work for the police we are looking into a murder/kidnapping,"

That seemed to simmer down the man as he then rested the wrench on the desk "Looking for a murderer and kidnapper huh? Looking for classic too," the old man rubbed his thumb over his nostrils. He seemed to think for a second then walked over a door that was behind the counter. The man briefly opened the door, and the sounds of power tools entered the room "Hey! Izuku get in here!" the door was then slammed. The older man turned around and stared at the skeleton man in front of him then went back to reading his magazine. Before the Toshinori could even ask who Izuku was the door to the garage opened again. Walking through was a person All Might was least expecting, he was tall, and his hair was a short buzz cut. He was young too to be working _'Shouldn't he be in school?' _

"What do you want Cid?" Izuku asked the old man with a tinge of annoyance. He was told to finish fixing this car for a client today, and now he is looking at a bag of bones.

"Don't get mouthy with me boy!" Cid swung around to look at Izuku with the wrench in his hand pointing it directly at Izuku "Did we get any classics in last night?"

"No why?" Izuku fired back, his heartbeat was steady, and he was calm. They were looking for his car. Too bad he doesn't take it here.

"This man here wants to see if one came in the last couple of days. Take him around the yard and garage so he can look," Izuku sighed and nodded at Cid. Izuku gestured the man through the door, he was about to follow when Cid was grabbed Izuku by the shoulder then whispered in his ear "Keep an eye on him kid make sure he doesn't steal anything," then roughly shoved Izuku through the door.

Izuku brought the man around the garage first, seeing other mechanics working and the cars they were currently working on. Izuku looked at the man next to him and saw the disheartened look on his face, he was relieved, the man then asked to see the rest of the property. Izuku showed him the finished cars first, indicating the more modern models that the garage usually worked on. Then he took him along the yard where all the damaged vehicles were out for display.

After an hour had passed and the man was satisfied that the car he was looking for was not at this garage Izuku began to walk him out of the yard. As Toshinori started to he walk to the exit he looked at the young teenager next to him, he was trying to find the courage to ask the boy some personal questions. Izuku seemed to sense the man staring at him intently so exhaling he said in a tired voice "What do want to know?"

Toshinori was impressed by the teen's perception so in a small smile he asked "How old are you? You look too young to be working already?"

"I am fifteen, and you are never too young to work," Izuku replied back.

"What I mean is why are you working? Shouldn't you be in school?" Toshinori asked.

"Dropped out of school. I need to make a living somehow. What business is it of yours?" Izuku fired back.

"I am sorry I am just surprised is all. Working as a mechanic cannot be that great," Toshinori tried to diffuse the situation.

"Only thing I have ever been good at," Izuku replied in an even tone.

"I am sure, you were good at something else," the incognito hero told the young teen.

Izuku stopped walking, put his hand around his chin and pondered for a second "I was good at something else, but you would probably laugh at it," he continued walking. Izuku had no idea why this man was getting him to open up, but he was, and he enjoyed the conversation.

"Come on what was it?" Toshinori asked. Izuku began to wave him off trying to dismiss the conversation, but the hero was no letting up "You probably never see me, again so come on tell me." Toshinori grinned at the boy pressing him for the information.

"Alright, alright. Damn it," Izuku whispered the last part under his breath "I use to analyze heroes," the boy's cheeks turn bright red, and he looks away. "I had maybe thirteen volumes done, they were based on all the top heroes. I study for hours watching heroes and I thought making a book about their strengths and weakness, achievements and maybe seven different ways for them to improve their abilities,"

The hero in disguise gave a hearty chuckle "So, a fanboy huh bet you wanted to be a hero?" with his broad smile.

"Fuck heroes," the tone the teen said those words made Toshinori's eyes widen. He could tell that it was a sensitive subject.

"What do you…" he was abruptly cut off.

"My shift is over," Izuku said and walked towards the door to the storefront of the garage and slammed the door as it closed.

Toshinori stared at the door where the teen abruptly left. Toshinori sighed sadly, he could mark off this place from the list. Toshinori looked down feeling to be anything but the Symbol of Peace "Bring up heroes to the kid?" Toshinori jumped scared and turned around seeing Cid behind him _'How the hell did he get behind me?' _Cid had his finger buried in his nose again "Don't worry about it, the kid won't hold it against you. Just a sensitive subject," Cid walked away towards the door that Izuku went through leaving a disheartened Toshinori alone in the yard.

**That Evening**

"Please, that is all I know I swear. That is all I know," the gunman cried out the second part. His throat was strained and scratchy, dried blood covered his face. His knees were bashed to pieces. His nose was sideways, and his right eye was utterly black-and-blue and swollen shut. He was still chained to the wall of the garage.

Izuku put down the crowbar on the tool chest and walked to the driver side door and got in. Izuku started the car. Izuku sat staring at the man in front of him. Scum like this disgusted him. People like this gun dealer dealt in blood, being the cause for multiple murders either directly or indirectly. These guy were all talk with a gun in their hands, but take that away and hit them in the mouth they crumbled to a heap. Izuku moved the gearshift to drive and pressed his foot on the gas, but kept his other foot on the brake, causing the car to rev.

The man panicked "Please, please! I do not deserve to die," He screamed out trying some way to get this monster to spare his life.

Izuku's eye started to glow orange as if flames were behind the sockets "That's what they all say." Izuku started to yell, but it quickly turned into a monstrous roar, he let his foot off the break, and the car charged at the prisoner attached to the wall. The car smashed the man killing him on impact.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil's Due

I'm Not the One Who Decides

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties if I did there would have been some changes.

My Hero Academia

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster, Quirk, All Might form voice or Electrical voice.

"Heroes Save City" Titles of Books, Articles, Names on Signs, etc.

**AN: Just to answer a few questions and give a few thankyous. To those who have favorited and followed my story, thank you for liking and I hope I continue to bring you back for more. **

**To the guest reviews:**

**I am glad you like where it is going. **

**I am using inspiration from the Robbie Reyes Ghost Rider. I like the flaming car idea better than the flaming motorcycle. I did the same thing with Agents of SHIELD, binged watched the whole series to catch up to see Ghost Rider, and he was only on it for ten episodes.**

**I am glad you like the concept. I wanted to try something different.**

**To TheCartoonist127: I am glad you are enjoying come back for more. **

****\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****

Chapter 2: The Devil's Due

**On the Road of Musutafu **

The Charger roared through the streets, it driver's face held no emotion. After dumping the body of the hostage in the ocean, he drove to his destination. The hostage lasted three days before he broke from constant interrogation and lack of food and water. He was told that his target was at a restaurant that was a front for the gambling den that legitimized their money. Izuku could already feel the fire within him beginning to come to the surface. The Rider was ready to deliver vengeance and Izuku would unleash him to find that girl. His eyes glowed, and he pushed the pedal to the floor. The engine roared and rubber burned.

**Restaurant **

The restaurant was closed for the night, and the kitchen and wait staff were already gone for the night, but three men were guarding the front door, pistols secured in the back of their belts. One of the guards went to slight a cigarette when all three heard the sound of a roar. The quickly pulled out their hidden weapons, thinking it is an animal hero, but they were wrong. As the roaring continued to approach them. The looked down the road and saw the headlights of a car fast approaching.

The guards lower their weapons when the car drives down the street. The vehicle suddenly roars again telling the three guards that it was speeding up and it was coming right for them. The first two were killed instantly as one was quickly caught under the wheel. The other went flying over the windshield and landed face-first on the pavement, blood leaking from his head. The third guard was hit with the front bumper, which caused him to fly back and land roughly on the concrete sidewalk on his side.

The third guard's vision was blurry as he opened his eyes to the sound of a car door opening and closing. His eyes finally focused on a pair of black boots that were in front of him. He heard a voice comment, "Good, you're awake. I was afraid I killed you," the guard was relieved, thinking the driver was just civilian. That thought was dismissed as the boot came down hard on his head and pressed his skull into the concrete "Tell me how to get in the back room," The guard said nothing at first, but quickly screamed when the mysterious figure started to grind the side of his face into the concrete with his foot.

"I am not in the mood to be jerked! Answer me!" Izuku continued to grind the man's face.

"In the back of the meet locker knock on the center panel, they won't let you in!" the guard said in a strained voice.

"Is Overhaul in there?" Izuku asked in a low voice.

The guard laughed at the voice, realizing he was here for the big boss he smiled a bloody smile at the stranger's leg "You are going to die punk. The boss doesn't like to be bothered with little fish. You won't even get close!" Izuku stomped his heel on the guards head, causing his skull to fracture and shards to go into his brain, killing him.

Izuku wiped his boot on the concrete. He went to his trunk, opened it, and pulled out a chain which he quickly wrapped it around himself like a satchel. He opened the door to the restaurant by breaking the lock of the door. The door opening was signaled by the sound of a bell ringing. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, where he found the meat locker. Opening it quickly, he went inside and went to the center back panel. He knocked as he was told and was answered when a peephole slid open, and two slitted eyes appeared in the peephole. The eyes traveled up and down Izuku, and he heard a chuckle, and a gravelly voice answered through the door, "Beat it, kid! This isn't a place for you,"

Izuku did let the threatening voice discourage him "I am here for Overhaul."

Again a chuckle came from behind the door "What do you want him for?"

Without breaking eye contact, he simply said "I am going to kill him,"

All amusement left the voice behind the door "You got some stones kid threatening the boss. Get lost before I have to kill you,"

Izuku was not intimidated by the voice as he leaned into the door closely "Either you open the door, or I break it down with you behind it," the eyes in the peephole widened when he thought he saw the teens eyes begin to glow like fire. The shock quickly changed to amusement as the door was made of steel and six inches thick. The door weighed more than five hundred pounds. Only a person with a strength quirk could break it down and looking at the teen the doorman doubted he had the strength to do so.

The doorman again laughed, but this time by the boys threat "I would pay to see you try it punk," the doorman continued "This door is made of the pure steel, and by the looks of ya I doubt you can knock this dow…" the doorman monologues was cut short by when Izuku let out a roar and breach kick the metal slab of the door. The hinges of the door twisted and snapped like twigs. The door went backward taking the doorman with him. The door went back two feet before falling with the doorman underneath him.

Izuku entered the gambling den walking over the fallen door. The door had a dent where Izuku had kicked it, making the top and bottom of the door curve inward slightly "I gave you a chance," was all he said. As he walked down a long hallway that ended by two double doors with gold handles. He pushed them open and was greeted by the sound of relaxing jazz music and the smell of cigarettes. Izuku looked out of place in his jeans and leather jacket. A quick scan showed most of the men were wearing collared dress shirts, slacks, and dress jackets. The women were all wearing expensive dresses, jewelry of the gold and diamond variety, furs from exotics near-extinct animals, and heels that were no less than five inches. Another group of people that caught his eye was the muscle, obvious yakuza members from their suits and their masks covering the lower half of their faces. This was defiantly Overhaul's yakuza, and Izuku was in the right place _'These guys are packing,' _he thought.

The room itself was huge, it resembled a mini-casino, at least twenty tables littered the main floor with different games and slot machines littered the walls. The ceiling was spacious with a giant chandelier and what looked like a balcony where he saw more yakuza watching over the floor. Looking around, he saw a set of stairs that were cordoned off by a velvet rope stanchions with two yakuza, one on each side. Izuku walked in, to the top step of the small stairs that led to the floor of the illegal casino, immediately many of the patrons and guards notice him.

Realizing he had everyone's attention, Izuku walked to a game table and hopped on it, knocking off cards and chips making the players back away. Izuku stood put index finger and thumb in his mouth and gave a sharp, loud whistle. The whistle did its job as three men in from the balcony looked down. Three men came to rest on the veranda, two men wore masks that resembled plague doctors, except one didn't completely cover the man's face just his mouth, and the third man had a mask that completely covered his face and had big lenses that made him look like an owl "Everyone out!" he was talking to the workers and patrons of the illegal gambling den.

Everyone who was gambling and working went running for the door. Izuku looked up at the three on the balcony "I want Overhaul, give him to me, and I let you live. For tonight anyway," he shouted to the people on the balcony.

The three of them looked at each, and then the one with the complete plague doctor mask looked towards one of the guards, snapped his fingers and then pointed to the teen standing on the game table "Kill him," then they all walled back away from the balcony out of sight dismissing the upstart. The guards opened fire at the young man.

Izuku quickly took cover falling and flipping the table he was on to take cover. While he may not die from gunshots, he still didn't like to get hit. As he took over more of the guards opened fire all around him. The side he was exposed on exploded when the bullets went through the top of the table. The table was quickly turned to shreds as Izuku started to look for more cover. He saw that some yakuza had circled around and were now aiming at him. Izuku counted ten in total, six on the cover side and four on the exposed side. Izuku took the chain that was wrapped him and whipped it at the group of guards that were at his exposed flank. The chain wrapped around his neck and Izuku pulled his arm back with great force, causing the yakuza to fly towards him and snap his neck.

Izuku let the chain slacking as the body of the yakuza soared passed him and into the guards that were shooting at the table. Izuku then grabbed a chair by the leg with his chain whipped it at another yakuza member hitting the yakuza dead center before exploding into splinters from the force.

Izuku heard a clicking sound and immediately rolled away from his position which then had pieces of destroyed carpet float up from the force of the bullets. Izuku then rushed a yakuza grunt and sent an uppercut to the jaw and a heel kick to the man's diaphragm. Izuku then shifted to another target where he grabbed the man wrist, the man's reaction was to pull the trigger. Izuku's body went one way while he moved the wrist in the opposite direction, causing the bullet to hit another in the head, causing his skull to explode. Izuku followed up by wrapping the chains around his hands. He quickly flipped over the gang member and took the slack chain he had between his hands and hooked it under his chin, wrapping it around his throat. Izuku landed on his feet with the grace of a cat, crossed his arms, causing the chain to tighten around the yakuza's throat. With a quick jerk and twist of the chain, he broke the man's neck, causing the man to go limp.

He didn't have time to take a break as more bullets flew at him. He used the dead body in his chain as a shield before he threw it at them, knocking most down. One of the remaining yakuza then quickly put his hands on the ground, which caused the concrete to rise like a wave at Izuku. Izuku not to be deterred ran directly at the wave. Izuku used the wave as a springboard causing him to jump high in the air and whipped his chain forward. The quirked yakuza made the same gesture as before. However, instead of shooting out like a wave, he rose to waist high making cover for the yakuza. The chain bounced off the wall, making it crack slightly. With them now having cover, they kept firing at the intruder. Izuku quickly copied the gunmen by flipping the heavy craps table.

Hearing the continuous commotion, the three men from the balcony looked over to see how the situation was being handled. While two of them were mildly shocked, the plague masked yakuza looked down with disinterest. He figured with the low-ranking yakuza being quirkless or having minor quirks, they were just sandbags for the higher ranking member and the inner circle. Cannon fodder to be used to weaken their enemies and for them to sweep in. They were the fall guys, and they were doing just that right now.

Izuku was lucky that the table was made of thick wood. He saw the underside of the table crack and splinter, but not break. He peaked and nearly got one between the eyes. He was pinned, and he needed to come up with a plan. All the gunfire was making it hard for him to focus, but his ears detected another sound a shell entering a chamber. Izuku quickly moved his head as a shotgun blast punched through where his head was. He may not die from bullets, but it is still a bitch to dig them out or push them out with his flames. Izuku had to act now, and he had a strategy.

Izuku peeked again and saw just the shotgun-wielding one standing out of cover. Izuku quickly shot his chain through the craps table. The chain was deflected rapidly off its path thanks to a spread of the shotgun blast. He then whipped it, so it went to the right of their little wall. The gunmen smirked "Nice aim, dipshit!" Izuku then smirked right back at him.

Izuku took his gloved thumb and dragged the chain across it, which caused the chain to change direction mid-strike. The chain came around the, so it got around the barrier. The chain encircled the barricade, then looped around itself and pinned the three gunmen. One by the face, another by the chest and the last one with the shotgun by the back of the knees. Izuku quickly pulled, tightening the mobsters to the wall. Then with a grin, Izuku made the chain molten hot with his hellfire and ripped the chain back. The two with the chain wrapped around their face and chest died instantly from the flaming chains severing them from their necessary parts.

The shotgunner fell forward over the small wall his legs below the knee missing. No blood came from the wounds thanks to the red hot chain cauterizing the wounds. He screamed in agony as he pawed at his stumps. A shadow blocks the light over him as he looked up. The man could not see the teens face, but he slowly brought his foot up and then quickly down. The gunmen tried to breathe, but all air in tried to pull in never made it to his lungs. Panic set in, causing him to breathe in more and then the taste of blood in his mouth. He suffered before he died.

Izuku looked down at the man whose throat he just stomped on. Izuku looked over at the carnage he and the guards he had caused. While these people were guilty, they weren't as guilty as the three up in the balcony. He looked at the balcony seeing none of them watching anymore, he looked to the stairs that led to the balcony.

Izuku suddenly felt a sting in his leg, the pain caused him to stumble and fall. Izuku looked up and saw six guards pointing automatic rifles at him. Izuku looked defiantly at the men, this was going to hurt like hell. The men opened fire, the teen didn't stand a chance as his body, arms, legs, and head had bullets rip his body apart. Even as the Izuku fell, letting out shouts of pains, they continued to fire. As they continued firing, he screamed, and his body twitched. Even when the shouting and twitching stopped, they continued to fire on the boy.

After the yakuza finished firing, they heard clapping come from the stairs. The first to come through was the one with the owl mask this time with a bottle of whiskey in his hand "Oh-hohohohoh. Jesus boys, you did a fucking number on him," his speech was slurred. This was the most recent member to join Overhaul's inner circle the Eight Expendables, Sakaki Deidoro. Deidoro is a muscular man with greasy dark hair, reaching just below his shoulders ears a mask, his one being plain and having drains fitted into the eye-holes so that the alcohol he consumes can drip through. Aside from that, Deidoro is wearing nothing but a furry vest and dark pants with black shoes. He took another swig of the bottle in hand not the least bit disgusted by the mutilated body on the floor.

A second person came out of the door leading to the stairs a lean young man with light, almond-shaped eyes, their irises visibly small, with prominent dark circles around them. His hair is chin-length and bright golden-blond color, worn parted to his left so that it obscures his right eye and thin eyebrows that are usually pointed upwards, these, and the notable wideness of his eyes, giving him a permanently crazed look. This was Setsuno Toya wearing a gray dress shirt with a light orange tie, as well as dark pants and a beak-shaped plague mask "Little punk thought he was all that. Kinda funny watching him talk all that shit and then getting killed by a bunch of worthless little dregs with guns," he said as he looked at the low-ranking yakuza.

"Check and see who he is, then dump the body. Overhaul doesn't need to be troubled by this," a monotone voice came from above in the balcony. Looking down on his two of his eight Expendable brothers with his palms face down on the railing was Overhaul's right-hand man Nemoto Shin. Shin wears a black cape and a pair of baggy 3/4 pants, as well as a black bowler hat and pale sneakers. Like the other Eight Expendables, he sports a black plague mask.

Deidoro then snapped his fingers the yakuza guards and then pointed at the body on the floor "You heard the man. Clean this fucking mess up. Then get the cleaners in here to get rid of the bodies. Dump him with the trash," Deidoro didn't care about the low ranking members of their branch of the yakuza. They were either quirkless or members with quirks that were not suitable for their needs in the yakuza.

One of the guards went over to his fallen comrades and began to pile up the bodies. One of the guards pick up Izuku's body from the ground by arms, he started to drag the body towards the pile when suddenly the hands jerked slightly. This caused him to drop the presumably dead teen which caused a groan to escape the body "Holy fuck he is still alive?" the guard asked.

This quickly piqued the interest of Deidoro who spat out the alcohol in his mouth and turned to look "Well, look here. The fucker is still alive," Shin and Toya observed with Toya being just as surprised, while Shin groaned at the annoyance of both the teen and Deidoro.

Deidoro quickly walked over to the soon to be corpse slightly teetering from his drink. He walked over and then poured the whiskey onto Izuku's face. It caused him to quietly sputter. A foot then connected to Izuku's face and pushed down on the heel into the cheek "You are one tough S.O.B. If you didn't kill some of us I would ask Overhaul to let you join us," Air escaped from Izuku's mouth and then mumbling. Deidoro then got down on his hands and knees next to Izuku grabbing neck with his hand and beg to mockingly gasp like the boy "Sorry can hear you kid gonna have to speak over that pierce lung," Deidoro gave a wicked grin and activated his quirk on the boy: **Sloshed**. Izuku looked to become dizzy, making him breath more raggedy. **Sloshed** allowed Deidoro to inhibit one's sense of balance as if they were drunk. Deidoro had always gotten a sick sense of pleasure from torturing people this way, it was also an easy way to kill people too. Deidoro pulled back his large whiskey bottle to smash into the head of the downed teen. As he was about to go in for the kill, the boy spoke again "What was that?" he cupped an ear to hear better. The teen spoke again, so Deidoro leaned close to his mouth to listen to the words. Shin leaned over the balcony to get a good look and hopefully get some more information on why the teen attacked, who sent him and who he was. Toya started to come closer towards the down duo.

Suddenly the gloved hand of the teen grabbed Deidoro tightly by the neck trapping him, making Deidoro's eyes widen in shock **"Burn," **the voice was quiet, but the tone spoke volumes. Death had come, and it was looking to collect. Izuku gave a low groan that turned into a demonic hell scream. His skin peeled from his body as fire danced on his skull and his eye sockets. Two orange orbs replaced his eyes. The odd part was that his clothing seemed to stitch itself back together and then bubble from the heat he was exerting.

Deidoro didn't stand a chance, thanks to quirk being alcohol-related and the liquor that was in the air around him, he lit up like a candle. Deidoro screamed as his own flesh peeled from his body. He rolled on the ground, trying to put the fire out to no avail. The hellfire ate him alive.

Shin's eyes widened behind his mask as the skeletal person rose. No not person, nothing about it was human, only one word came to mind _'Demon.'_ Toya was no better fear crept into his soul as he just witness one of his Expandable Eight cohorts get put down so quickly "Toya get away from him now!" this was the first time since he joined the Eight that Toya heard any emotion from the most senior member of the Eight and it was fear. Cold. Hard. Paralyzing, Fear.

The other guards in the room were in the same boat as their bosses. Fear ensnared them as the skeletal monster marched towards Toya like a predator about to pounce on its prey. One of the yakuza shot in a panic at the demon. The skeleton suddenly appeared in front of the now startled man grabbing him by the shoulder. The yakuza hitman screamed and unloaded everything he had in his gun into the gut of the demonic teen. He continued to scream until a clicking sound came from the gun, signaling the clip was empty. The skeleton was still standing, unaffected by the onslaught that had just happened to him. The skeleton continued to stare at the yakuza, then with a mighty otherworldly roar, the demon twisted and jerk the top half of the man in at a ninety-degree angle. The man's legs gave out on him and as suddenly as the nerves in his legs lost all feeling, the ones in his back shot up to his brain registering the pain of the broken back and severed the spinal cord.

Shin couldn't understand the lack of logic that was happening in front of him. The teen was dead, and then he wasn't, becoming something out of a nightmare. He quickly had to think of a plan of retreat. He watched as a man who had a powerful quirk and knew how to use it be killed like it was a minor inconvenience.

The man fell on the ground screaming in pain. The skeleton didn't even bother looking at him as his attention was then focused on Toya who back away slightly in fear. One yakuza decided to use his gun as a club seeing bullets didn't work. The yakuza also used his quirk that made things reinforced so that they were stronger and sturdier. With all the force he could muster, he slammed it into the back of the monster.

The head of the monster snapped towards the one who hit it. It grabbed him by the throat and cut off his windpipe. It roared in his face, and then hot molten metal shot out of its mouth and onto the now dead man. Toya let out a yell as he backed away, falling over. This fucking monster was killing everyone, and he was now in its sights. Shin jumped from the balcony and landed next to Toya, intending to drag him through the office where a hidden exit was waiting. He quickly spun the younger man and pushed Toya forward to the back office and towards the exit.

Shin was about to follow when a chain quickly wrapped around his body from his legs all the way up to his throat. Toya stopped when he was about the open the door to the office, noticing his companion was not behind him. Shin cursed as he could not move, suddenly the chain started to become hot. Then the sound of flesh sizzling and the smell of burning leather engulfed the room. Shin let out a yell as the chains ate away at his flesh.

The monster tightened the chain around his victim ready to leave nothing but the man's ashes. Suddenly the chains disappeared and were in Toya's hands. It was his quirk **Larceny **which instantly moves objects in possession of someone else directly into his hands. The move may have saved his fellow Expendable, but it came with pain as his own. The chains were now burning his hands. Toya quickly shouted and dropped the chain already the pattern of the chain showing. Shin reacting to the being free moved and grabbed his fellow Expendable.

The two expendables quickly got to the office, Toya being first and Shin turning around to close the security door to the den office, the last thing he saw was a fireball coming at him. He managed to close it, but the force from the fireball made him fall onto his back. Shin turned around on the floor and saw Toya trying to get the door opened to the back alley "What the fuck was that? It took bullets to the gut and then threw it up on a guy? What hero does that!?"

"Shut up! Whatever that was, that wasn't a hero. Fucking hell that wasn't even human," He said glaring at the door. Suddenly there was the sound of a bell being rung. The steel security had a fist-sized dent in. Another bang signaled and the steel warped. Then another and more warping. This continued another three times. It got the point where another hit and the fist would come through. The two inhabitants were not idle, they were out the door to back alley where a car was waiting. Toya turned back to see the metal of the door bubble and glow orange from the heat. The door blows off, smoke billowing in the doorway. Toya saw glowing orange eyes in the smoke that made him shiver. The eyes didn't move, they seemed to look right at, right into his soul. Then he suddenly heard laughter, laughter that came from him and then a scream. Followed by multiple screams and crying, begging him to stop and then pain from the wounds he once inflicted onto other, that were being inflicted onto him.

Toya was suddenly roughly pulled into the backseat of the getaway car. Shin had gotten in the car and gotten it started. He had gone to call for his cohort when he saw standing still looking into the building. He called his name over and over again, and Toya stood there dead to the world. Shin got nervous, seeing the glowing eye within the smoke, so he grabbed the younger man and threw him in the back of the car. He hopped into the driver seat, but while gunning it, he saw the demon in the middle of the alley looking at them drive off in the rearview mirror. The funny part was that he could swear the damn thing put its gloved hand in its mouth and then whistle. The car they were in was abruptly stopped, and his world went black.

The monster had called his car and gave it an order. It always came when he called, and when he gave it a command, it did it without hesitation like a loyal dog. His car smashed into the yakuza's car, and physics took over. The car flipped and was now leaning on the side of the building by its roof. The monster strode to the wrecked car and then with one arm tugged down on the door had it back on four wheels. Inside both men were bloody and barely on conscious. Toya was the worse of the two being on the side where the car made the impact. He was holding his side, and his arm was pinned to his side. The gurgling and rasping noises he was making, signified that he had a collapsed lung. The monster got to the front passenger side door and punched the window. Glass scattered onto Shin who groaned awake and then abruptly when he remembered the only other person in the alley with them was after to kill them.

Shin was abruptly pulled through the window and was now face to skull with the monster that killed one of his fellow Expendables. The orange eyes of fire stared directly. The monster stared unmoving at him, taking the chance he dug into his coat pocket and from inside pulled a small handgun out. Shin yelled out as he pulled the trigger. The bullet entered the skull and exited out the back. The monster didn't blink as it continued to stare. Shin watched in horror as the skull mended itself in front of him. Then it spoke and what it said made Shin shiver **"Time to pay for your sins," **the voice was smooth, but haunting at the same time. The voice was like the nails on a chalkboard, a calm fury like a volcano about to erupt.

The monster's hand started to form a fireball and was reaching towards Shin's face. Suddenly a bang rang out into the night, and something made contact with the wrist of the monster causing Shin to drop to the ground. It was obviously a gun, and whoever it was Shin didn't care he was just thankful. The monster whipped his head in the direction of the gunshot. The person was standing on the roof of the building overlooking the alley. He looked like a stereotypical western cowboy. His face is covered by an old-school tan gas mask, shaped a little like a horse's muzzle, with triangular holes for his eyes and silver ear-defenders wired to the sides of the mask, but his dark, purplish shoulder-length dreadlocks are visible from the back and sides. On his head, he wears a brown cowboy hat with a thick metallic plate at the front, a large "S" stamped in the middle of it, and gray boots with knee-high shafts and vamps with silver trims that dip a little at the front, a heel-band with a bladed shuriken-shaped object at the end attached to the back of each boot. He is wearing a large red cloak, buttoned up at the top, with frayed ends, under which he wears a plain black tank top with white armor strapped over the right side of his torso, and a brown belt with a gun holster attached at his hip. He has baggy yellow pants with a black area around the fly, another belt strung loosely below it, and, on his hands, tan gloves. In his hand was a modified Desert Eagle with a narrow barrel and two revolver chambers in it. This was the pro hero Snipe.

The barrel of Snipe's gun was smoldering, and he was pointing it at the skeleton monster that was about to roast the beaten villain "Sorry about that partner, I appreciate the help, but don't you think that is a bit too far?" Snipe then looked at the flaming skull and raised an eyebrow, it seemed his gut was right about following where those fancy dressed people were running from "Who are you anyways? I think I would remember someone like you,"

The skeleton seemed to get more annoyed by the man's constant talking the flames on his skull becoming brighter **"Do not interfere hero. LEAVE!" **the flaming skeleton turned on his heel and walked towards Shin who backed away while still on the ground. A bullet hit the ground in front of thing that was once Izuku. The skeleton turned towards the man and let out a roar.

"So you're a vigilante, huh?" Snipe took a bullet and started twirling it in his finger the put it in the cylinder of his gun "Gonna have to ask you to come quietly. You've done enough harm," he pointed his gun at the flaming skeleton. The skeleton growled at the man, grabbed his chain and added fire to it, making it glow orange. The monster whipped his chain, making it fly directly at the western theme hero. Snipe was not intimidated by the display he did a quick draw maneuver and shot two quick bullets which made it fly off target. Snipe then jumped down from the roof and while he did shot two rounds. The monster stood his ground as the bullet enter and existed his left arm and right leg.

Snipe eyes widened behind his mask as he saw his tactic to disable the vigilante had no effect. The skeleton ran at the hero, Snipe while stunned was not idle, he quickly shot his gun. However, nothing made it to the target. The flaming skeleton used the chain as a barrier spinning it around in front of him like a lasso. The bullets were then embedded in the brick walls of the alley the skeleton never stopping its charge. Snipe fired again slamming the hammer back, three jettison out of the barrel. The three bullets, however, were not aimed at the skeleton, one round went in the direction of the ground, another went to a garbage lid that was on the ground leaning against, and the final bullet flew past the rider who sidestepped out of the way.

The skeleton charged again, as it got closer, it noticed the calm disposition of Snipe. All of a sudden, the skeleton fell flat on its face as two bullets exited the front of his legs. The last bullet then hit the back of the skeleton's gloved hand as making him drop the fire imbued chain. This was Snipe's quirk: **Homing **it** a**llows him to control the trajectory of his bullets to such a degree that he could shoot villains anywhere. The monster let out a roar as a wave of fire exploded outward from its body, sending the hero flying back.

Shin was not idle; he was now trying to get a phone out of his pocket while lifting an unconscious Toya up over his shoulder. He had no intention of going to jail if the hero won the fight with the monster, and he definitely wasn't staying around if that monster won. He walked out of the alley as his phone dialed a number in his phone "Overhaul-sama, send a car please," there was some muttered speech and then for the first time ever knowing the man he admired for so long he yelled into the phone "Send a damn car!" there was silence then another muttered word "Thank you, I will give the address once we away from the fight," he hung up and groaned as he readjusted the man on his shoulder.

Back with the fight, the monster had the chain back in his hand and lashed it out towards the Snipe who was staying out of reach and fighting long-range. The monster let out a roar of frustration as every time the chain would get near the hero, a bullet would make go off course or make it fall to the ground. It then whipped the chain towards a garbage can. The chain wrapped around the can and cause of the fire from the chain caused all the trash within the can to catch fire. Snipe shot a bullet at the top of the can causing it to go off-kilter and spin around of hero. The monster than whipped the chain towards the ankle of the hero. It wrapped around the leather boot and began to burn and eat away from the material. Then with a hard yank, the hero was dragged towards the monster. The hero was ground against the asphalt but had enough sense to lift his gun.

Snipe fired again at the monster using his quirk to aim for the chain. The monster, however, was ready for the tactic. Using the other end of the chain, the monster flourished it deflecting the bullets. Snipe's eyes became wide-eyed as he tried to then aim for the chain by his ankle and opened fire. Sparks flew from the chain as the bullets made no effect on it. The hero came to a halt as he was done being dragged. He looked up wide-eyed at the flaming skull that was staring down at him. He was roughly grabbed by his coat and lifted so he was now eye to eye with the monster.

Snipe began to sweat from both the heat and the fear he felt from the flames. Snipe then made a desperate move; he moved the gun towards the skeleton's head. The being in front of him showed no fear as it grabbed the gun, its hand covering the barrel, **"You would kill?" **Snipe realized that he now had the monster in a kill shot. He may have used a gun, but he never used to end a life even that of the most heinous of villains he had faced throughout his career as a hero. Snipe's entire body went limp with shame.

Suddenly beige wrappings constricted around the monster's neck, under its arms, and around its chest. Then it was tossed into the air like a rag doll. The monster was then slammed into the side of the alley into the wall. Snipe followed where the wrapping originated, which was the shadows further down the alley "Good grief. Fighting a person up close when you know you are better fighting at a distance. That was not very logical," The voice belonged to someone Snipe knew very well. The man came out of the shadows revealing a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. His facial hair remains unkempt, and his eyes almost always looked tired and flat. He sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He is also wearing a utility belt, and his signature wrapped scarf was around his neck. Hidden underneath the scar was a pair of yellow goggles. Snipe laughed out a groan "You always know how to make an entrance, Eraser Head,"

Eraser Head aka Shota Aizawa looked where his capture scarf had pinned the monster that was about to kill his fellow hero and fellow teacher "So what's the problem? You fight a guy at close range when you know you are better at long range. How illogical,"

"Tell that to the guy who took bullets to his knees and kept coming no matter what I did," Snipe aimed his gun at the wall when the monster was embedded. Suddenly the wrappings went slack. Aizawa raised a matted eyebrow and retracted the capture scarf. Both were startled to see that the weapon was singed at the end. Aizawa then looked to the hole where he sent the monster and saw the fiery red eyes stare back. Snipe fired into the darkness, but there was no movement from the eyes.

Chains flew from the hole and wrapped around the throats of both the heroes. Both gagged as the skeleton walked out with the chain in both its hands. Snipe fired at the monster's hands. The bullets hit dead on and caused the monster to drop the chain. Both heroes took the opportunity to jump back a safe distance from the monster. The monster's hands were healed again as it picks up an end of its chain and slowly walked towards the two. Snipe turned towards the fellow hero besides him "Let's finish this,"

Eraser Head then activated his quirk **Erasure, **which gives him the ability to nullify anyone's Quirk by looking at them. His hair flew up, and his eyes gave a red glow. To Eraser Head's shock, nothing changed. The flames never dulled and continued to ominously walk towards them, and it imbued its chain with its flames. Eraser Head focused his eyes more and tried to channel more of his powers.

Snipe, not liking their situation, turned his head towards Eraser Head. His voice was laced with fear and desperation "Well!? What are you waiting for!? Stop his quirk!"

Eraser Head's eyes focused more as he was beginning to feel the drawback of his powers, he was getting dry eye "I am! It's not working!" The monster charged, grabbed, and threw Snipe into the brick wall, cracking it. Snipe groaned and slid down onto the alley floor. The monster then turned towards Eraser Head, while worried for his friend was more focused on the pissed-off looking flaming skeleton monster. The skeleton then threw a haymaker at Eraser Head aiming for his head. Eraser Head blocked the sloppy punch and countered with a kick to the thing's midsection. The thing bent over and then came up quickly with an uppercut that was easily avoided by the hero who leaned back.

Aizawa had been fighting villains and training for years. So when he was fighting this monstrosity that was swinging and lashing out like a wild animal it was easy for someone like him, who was a master of martial arts, to deflect, dodge and counter the raging beast.

The monster threw a heel kick which Eraser Head used his capture tool to catch its leg. The monster threw a punch which Eraser Head used more of the capture tool to bind the arm as well. Eraser Head swept the remaining leg and then stomped on the monster's chest.

The monster was able to get up and threw a backhand at the hero. It was the same as before. Eraser Head continued to beat the monster. He threw it. He punched. He kicked. He even threw things at it with the use of his capture tool. Eraser Head was a blur of movement as he sent a combo to the monster's head and then finished it with a kick to the thing's chest.

Looking down at his hands, he noticed the redness and blisters starting to form because of the fire. The monster then did something unexpected. It looked at him and roared as fire exploded outward from it. Eraser Head looked up from the explosion his clothing singed and smoking. Eraser Head eyes went wide as a ball of fire came rushing at him. Using his capture tool to escape by reeling himself up on a fire escape. Eraser Head then jumped and cocked his arm back. Eraser Head went to throw a punch when his wrist was caught. The monster then used his arm as leverage and swung the hero into the brick wall of the alley. Eraser Head recovered and stood slowly. Eraser Head thought nothing of it as he rushed again. Eraser Head swung, looking to make contact, but now nothing landed.

Eraser Head took a strike to the throat as he was grabbed by the front of his hero outfit. The beast then smashed its skull into his. Eraser Head tried to use his power again, but only got the same result. With all the powers that were on display by the monster, something had to happen. Something had to be erased. As blows kept raining onto Eraser Head, he thought that this was his last stand. As the strikes continued, they suddenly stopped, and he looked at one of his eyes. The monster's eyes looked into his like it was searching for something. Eraser Head sat there for what felt like an eternity until the monster opened its jaw and let out a roar of malice into the hero's face. Eraser Head was dropped unceremoniously and his aching body laid on the ground. The black car that was at the mouth of the alley came to the monster who opened the door. Before he got in however, it looked at Aizawa right into his soul and gave a warning, **"Do not interfere again. If you do, you will have to face vengeance," **then he drove off, leaving the two battered and bruised heroes. Aizawa was able to get his cellphone out of his pocket which now displayed some newer cracks in the screen and made a call.

An hour later, the restaurant, underground casino, and alley were cordoned off with yellow tape and police. At the scene in the alley was Aizawa who was being looked at by the EMTs who were trying the hardest to persuade him to go to the hospital as they treated his wounds. Walking out of the backdoor of the casino was Detective Naomasa. What he had seen in there was just like the last horror scene he had been to that was related to this vigilante. Bodies burned to the bone, bodies ripped to pieces and the newest one being a body that had molten metal splashed upon its face and upper body "What a shit show," he sighed out. The chief of police was breathing down his next to get this maniac off the street, not that he needed any encouragement.

He walked over the ambulance where Eraser Head sat on the bumper. Eraser Head looked up at the detective, "How bad is it in there?" Naomasa just shook his head which gave a sigh from Aizawa "That bad, huh? Any surveillance video?" Their luck was not that great. Naomasa had to guess that the people who ran this illegal casino like to give their clients discretion so no.

"This guy is finding more sick ways to kill people," Naomasa said as he looked at one of the EMS members carrying a sheet-covered body out of the casino.

"He killed all those people in there?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, most of them had some weapons and shell casings were everywhere," Naomasa replied.

Aizawa sat there and bit his lower lip thinking "It doesn't make sense,"

"What doesn't?" Naomasa asked.

"It killed everyone in there, right?" Aizawa asked.

"Yes,"

"They all attacked it, right?"

"Looks to be that way. It was the only thing to walk away from that fight,"

"Me and Snipe attacked it, but why are we still alive?"

Naomasa's interest was piqued this could be a significant lead that he was looking for "You fought it? What did it look like?"

"It was a flaming skeleton," Aizawa answered as he recalled the monster that nearly killed him.

Naomasa sighed it was like what Kamui Wood reported, "We are going to need you to talk to one of our sketch artists," which Aizawa nodded. He would have to tell this to Toshinori. The hero was on the prowl for this killer as well, and they need all the help they could get.

Aizawa did ask a significant question of why did kill a few but leave others alone. From the looks of the money still in the casino there were other people, way more people here, but then only found about a dozen bodies and who was driving the now destroyed car in the mouth of the alley.

**Shie Hassaikai**

Sitting on a couch, was a pale man of a narrow build with short, shaggy auburn hair, parted to the left. His eyes are thin, their irises small and gold, with rather long lower eyelashes and small eyebrows. He has three piercings in his left ear. He is wearing a black dress shirt with matching dress pants, a pale gray tie around his neck and a belt with a long, thin buckle around his waist, with three beaded lobe piercings in his left ear. Over this, he wears a dark olive-green bomber jacket, its collar lined with thick purple fur, and white lace-up sneakers, their soles tan-colored, with no socks on his feet. His most noticeable features the white surgical gloves his is wearing on his hands and the magenta plague mask that he wears over his mouth, which is tipped and embroidered with gold. This is Overhaul leader of his branch of Yakuza.

Overhaul had just sent his assistant, Chronostasis, away with Eri after another session of doing his secret project. Across from him on his knees with his hand low to the ground was Shin. He gave a slight cough and with childlike curiosity "What happened tonight?" he scratched his cheek.

**Izuku's Garage **

Izuku got out of his car and slammed the door. He got up to his workbench and leaned up against it. He replayed tonight's event in his head over and over. He was so close and if it had not been for those stupid heroes. He lost it as he picked up a heavy wrench and threw it. Izuku didn't know what it hit, but the sound of two metal objects hitting each other was signified by a crash. He then let out a scream of anger that came deep from his belly. His frustration erupted for a few more seconds as he let it all out. He let the fire escape his lung, and his heart calms its beating before he left the garage and put on a happy face for his mother. He stripped off his jacket that was still in one piece, the shirt underneath was not so lucky. Blood and bullet holes stained the shirt. Izuku tore the shirt and threw it into a trash can he had in the garage, then threw a match into the trash cam. He zipped up his jacket over his bare chest, "Almost had it. This fucking close and those heroes had to get in my way," he opened the garage door and let the fire burn within the can "I will get you and when I do," he chuckled, and inside his head, he saw a nothing but flames. Opening his eyes, they were glowing orange "Hell will be getting another patron," he put the lid on the can and walked to his apartment.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Here is Chapter 2 hope all of you enjoy. Just to let you people know who have read my story, I update the first chapter, minor grammar fixes and I made Izuku go from fifteen to seventeen. The reason I did that was I am making The UA like a college. The reason for this is because I think it will be better for a seventeen year old to drive a car and I think it will be better for the story later on. I will age up the 1-A Class as well and the B Class and the Big 3. Also, who is hyped for the Ghost Rider TV series coming to Hulu early 2020? Like, Review, and or Follow please. Thank you.**

**Knox**


	3. Chapter 3: Rattling Chains

I'm Not the One Who Decides

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties. If I did, there would have been some changes.

My Hero Academia

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster, Quirk, All Might form voice or Electrical voice.

"Heroes Save City" Titles of Books, Articles, Names on Signs, etc.

**AN: Just to answer a few questions and give a few thankyous. To those who have favorited and followed my story, thank you for liking and I hope I continue to bring you back for more. **

**To Everybody Thanks for feedback and the praise. I try my best and hope that this is something you all continue to enjoy. **

**To Evergone the Great: Glad you love it. I was aiming for intense, and I am glad it is a hit with you. **

**To MIKE 202303: Nice!**

**To chris kidder: Thank you, and I know it is a slow update, but I slave over each chapter and edit a lot until I am happy with it. **

**To Kratos1989: Hope this was soon enough! I am using influences from the MCU, but I am going to be writing some chapters outside the influence of Marvel and MHA. **

****\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****

Chapter 3: Rattling Chains

**Musutafu Police Station Late at Night **

Detective Naomasa was not having a good time. He had not slept well since he was given the case. His were black and had bags underneath them from lack of sleep. He is also sporting a five o'clock shadow that itched his face. It had been a month since the attack at the underground casino. On the wall of his office was a board filled with pictures, sticky notes with writing on them, and in the center was a hand-drawn sketch of the one that connected all of it together. The red string connected them all. The pictures were bodies burnt beyond recognition, burnt cars. A sticky note Pictures of a car on a traffic cam with its tires and engine blazing and leaving a path of fire behind it "Where is this car?" was written on a sticky note above it. Another set of pictures showed Snipe, Kamui Woods, Midnight, and Eraser Head with a post-it note reading "Survive. Why?" Another collection of photos littered the wall as well, and one, in particular, was more significant than the rest. On that picture was Deidoro Sakaki. Some of these pictures were not just villains or criminals; some were everyday people that had no connection to crime. Some of pictures were that of police officers. The note above them read "Kill count: 28." Then dead center of them all connected was the artist drawing of what Eraser Head saw and fought that night in the alley. Above that picture were words written in all caps "WHO ARE YOU?"

The sticky notes were written by Naomasa himself; they were questions that needed to be answered and right now he had no answers. It was late at night, so most the other officers had cleared out to go home to their wives and children, or a significant other. He was sitting in his chair, chewing on a pen in his mouth as he leaned back and looked at his board. He stared directly into the eyes of the picture as it would speak to him. The haunting face didn't answer back. When Eraser Head gave the description of the monster that has been killing all these people he was skeptic at first. That skepticism was quickly squashed as Eraser Head didn't back down from his statement _"I know what I saw,"_ was all he said. Eraser Head's quirk was ineffective against the monster, so Naomasa guessed that it was mutant based quirk. Eraser Head dismissed that entirely saying "_It wasn't a mutant quirk. There were too many. Something should have given,"_

Sighing in frustration, he threw the pen that in his mouth at the picture of the monster. Then he gave a small chuckle. The police and heroes have been so busy trying to find this monster that they had forgotten even give it a name. He thought for a second, took out a sticky note, and was about to write a name down when a cough from behind him interrupted his thoughts. It was the Chief of Police Kenji Tsuragamae. Kenji is a very tall, sturdily built man with the head of a beagle. The area around his eyes and his ears is a dark brown, the two sides separated by a tan line which runs down his forehead, widening at his muzzle, which is flecked with pale brown. He has a large, black nose and dark eyes, and, although the rest of his body is of standard human shape, his skin appears to be the same tan color as most of his face.

He wears a suit, consisting of a dress shirt, and waistcoat, over which he wears an unbuttoned black blazer and matching dress pants underneath. He has a belt with quite a large buckle and a black and white tie, which somewhat resembles a Dalmatian's coat. Naomasa stood at attention for the Chief, but an order from the Chief made him relax "As you were Naomasa," back in his seat Naomasa looked up at his boss, already knowing for his surprise visit "Where are you on this killer?"

Naomasa was not going to like this meeting, and he knew the Chief was going to despise the meeting "Nowhere sir,"

The Chief's face frown, and he slightly growled "Damnit, I want this guy off the street!" he shouted down at the detective.

Naomasa had to explain himself, "Sir, there are just no leads. This thing is like a ghost. It shows up kills everything and then leaves,"

"I am not interested in excuses! Find him and bring him in!" The Chief barked out.

"I am trying, sir. With what little we have on him. It's hard to track him when we nothing to go on!" Naomasa shouted back at his boss. Usually he was level headed, but the frustration and pressure was finally getting to him.

The dog-faced man eyes narrowed, and he stood in close to the detective bearing down on him, but he was taller than the detective by a whole head "You better check you tone with me boy," Then he stood back and turned around beginning to leave "You have a month to solve this and bring him. If not, I will find someone else to solve it," and like that, he left the detective to contemplate his options.

Naomasa looked at the picture of the flaming and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Chief of Police was an intimidating man, and when he wanted results he expected them. Naomasa had suspected that the Chief of Police hated playing second fiddle to the heroes, and he wanted to catch a criminal even the heroes had trouble capturing. The Chief wanted people to believe the police just like they did heroes. Then a look of determination spread across his face. He would find the monster and bring it in, even if it cost him his job.

He had to make a quick first to someone to meet up and swap notes on.

**Nenshō Gomu **

"Goddamnit!" Izuku shouted from underneath a car he was working on. Another client who couldn't change the own brake had waited so long that the pad of the brake was nothing, and now the metal part of the brake was grinding against wheel. They let it go so much that the metal was nearly melted on from the friction. Now it was up to him to get them off and replace them. Izuku, a pair of needle-nose pliers and was working them off. The problem was they were coming off slowly.

"I hear you curse again, brat and I will give you something to curse about!" that was another problem, Cid was being a pain in the ass.

"You get your old ass down here and do it, then you old fart," he whispered under his breath. The pliers had finally gotten the one side off and now was working with the other set.

"I heard that you little shit!" Cid yelled back to him. Izuku raised an eyebrow at the door, Cid defiantly had selective hearing.

Izuku didn't bother to respond, knowing it would get him in more trouble. It took only another minute to get the old brakes off and then get the new ones on. He looked at the clock that hung in the garage and saw that it was getting close to noon "Hey Cid! Taking a break! I'll be back in an hour!"

"Better come back in exactly one hour!" the older man yelled from inside the office. Izuku scrubbed his hand in the drum sink in the garage to clean all the dirt and grease from his hands. He walked out of the fence of the junkyard and down the street. As he walked by he noticed, the "work" he had done for his neighborhood. The shopkeepers had their stands out in front of their stores, they were smiling and laughing with one another, and they just seemed so much more relaxed. People walked down the street without keeping their bags or purses in a death grip. Children were in the streets for the first time in a very, very long time playing and enjoying the day. Izuku smiled at what he had accomplished in his time doing his form of justice.

Izuku continued down to a small deli where he could get a bit to eat. He was in and out in a couple minutes already half-way done with his selected sandwich. Deciding that it was a beautiful enough day Izuku chose to walk around the neighborhood. As he walked and walked he came across a schoolyard and playground that was very active with children. Taking his cellphone out he looked at the time and saw that it was one o'clock in the afternoon meaning it was lunch and recess time for the students at the school. Izuku froze, though, when he noticed the name of the school, Aldera Junior High.

Izuku couldn't help but smile. He missed his time of being a carefree student playing heroes and villains with his friends. When he was younger he wanted nothing more than to Hero like All Might. Then when he got to high school it became clear that he would never achieve his dream. Izuku and his mother had gone to countless doctors when on doctor finally bluntly stated to him and his mother "It's time to give up on being hero. You will never get a quirk," Izuku was in a state of shock. All noise after that the two adults made just faded, and he felt like he was underwater. He didn't remember any other part of their trip home as he just ended up in room with a shocked expression on his face.

He eventually gathered enough sense to make his way on the computer that was in his room at the time and watch another All Might rescue video. His mother eventually found him sitting at the screen with an All Might action figure clutched in his hand and tears in his eyes as he watched the video. In a hollow, nearly broken voice with a shaky finger pointing at the screen of the computer, he asked her "Mom. Can I be that?"

His mother broke down and cried into his hair, crying out "Sorry, I am so sorry," Izuku as a young boy didn't understand what she was sorry for. Now looking back at he realized she was sorry for. She was sorry that she was glad he didn't have any powers.

Suddenly he heard a soft disembodied whisper in the back of his. Izuku knew what it was. It was the other passenger that he shared a body with. It called itself the Rider, and it was here to give vengeance for Izuku and those who could not obtain it themselves. Other than that it didn't say its origins. It was because of the Rider that he became the monster that made the criminals running out of his small district of town.

The whisper got more intense when he focused his gaze on a teacher that was watching over the students in the playground. He was dressed sharply in a suit and tie. He was a very handsome young man who looked fresh out of college. His hair was brown and wavy. He wore black-rimmed glasses. Right now he was smiling and slowly pushing one of the children on swing. He was laughing and smiling, the children were mimicking the man. All the children were gathered around him, and they were asking for a turn for a swing.

Izuku didn't know the man, he was most likely hired after he left the middle school. It was suddenly when the Rider whispered in his mind what the man had done that Izuku dropped his sandwich. His eyes glowed for a second, his rage boiled. He shook his head, trying to quiet the disembodied voice in his head _'Not now. Not here'_ he told the spirit within him. The spirit cried out at first at the teen, but then quieted down and accepted that vengeance would be done. He continued to walk back towards the body shop still trying to calm the fires beneath his skin when he collided into someone. When the person Izuku bumped into fell heard a string of curses come from the person he collided with. Izuku recognized the voice and groaned "Fuck me, not now,"

The voice stood up and grabbed hold of Izuku's garage uniform "Watch where you are going. You goddamn loser!" The boy was of average height, with a slim but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short, spiky ash-blond hair that choppy bangs that come to his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and thin and are bright red in color. The angry teen looked up at the person he collided with "You fucking side character! Where do you get off…" the boy trailed off as he noticed who was standing up "Izuku," the teen whispered. All the anger that was once present was now gone replaced by indifference. Indifference in that he didn't know how to react to the older teen in front of him.

"Long time no see Katsuki," Izuku stated back as he offered a hand to the down teen. Katsuki Bakugou was an old "acquaintance" would be the best word Izuku would describe the boy. Katsuki used to be a friend of Izuku's growing up. The two would play and share their dreams of being heroes. That all changed when they got older. Katsuki's quirk **Explosion **manifested. The name of the quirk said it all. He was able to generate explosions from his sweat, which was basically nitrogen, and his quirk allowed him to take that nitrogen sweat and combust it.

When Katsuki quirk manifested the boy changed, he became arrogant, disrespectful, and downright terrifying. Izuku may have two years older than the eight-year-old, but he was no match for an eight-year-old with superpowers. When it became apparent that Izuku was never going to get a quirk, Katsuki started to target the boy more and more. Izuku though was good with his hands, and his mind was sharp. He liked to build things especially vehicles. He also had a knack for studying heroes and breaking down their moves and powers. When in grade school it was the simple bullying, taking his books with all his designs and hero guides and exploding them. Blowing up his locker and taking his lunch money. When Izuku eventually moved on to high school Katsuki only saw the boy when they would meet each other in the stairwells of their apartment building. Then there was the incident, and Izuku was never the same. He still remembers when Izuku's mother came home in the wheelchair, and his mother went to help settle Inko in.

Katsuki remembered when he tried to approach the teen, only with his typical attitude. Katsuki called him the nickname he had given Izuku "Deku" which meant less than nothing or useless. When Izuku didn't respond, Katsuki went to grab his jacket, and that was when Katsuki found his wrist caught in an iron grip and his face on the concrete floor of the apartment complex. Katsuki had never been manhandled like that from everyone, and the glare that Izuku gave him made him shiver. After that they rarely encounter each other. It was then Katsuki heard from his mother that Izuku had dropped out of school and started working to help pay for his mother's care.

"What's with the getup?" Katsuki referred to Izuku's jumpsuit he was wearing.

"It's a jumpsuit from my garage," Izuku answered simply, not really wanting to talk to the teen at this moment. He heard the Rider talk in his head, saying the boy needed to be punished.

"So that's what you're doing, huh? Not surprised. Always were smarter than the rest of us," Katsuki stated as he picked himself off the ground "Anyways what you been doing?"

"Working" was Izuku's short answer. He was getting tired of the small talk, knowing Katsuki was trying and was making plans to meet with the teacher.

"I can see that, but what about going back to school?" It was at this point Izuku walked passed the explosive teen, not even bothering to look at Katsuki. Katsuki was flabbergasted, had Izuku really changed that much? Did he not care about being a hero anymore? "Hey! I wanted to let you know I'm going to the U.A.! I am going to be hero! Just like we dreamed!" he shouted to the back of Izuku.

Izuku paused in his step for a second and called out "Who cares?" and then he walked on. Katsuki stared wide-eyed at Izuku until he walked around the corner and out of sight. He looked down, his heart ached, and he felt disheartened by the reaction of his once former friend. They had made this promise when they were kids, and Izuku just acted indifferent to it. It just didn't matter to Izuku anymore. He lowered his head and continued onto his path.

**The U.A. **

The U.A. is an elite college where students learn and train to become heroes. U.A. is the most renowned university for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in Japan. Students are separated based on their abilities into specific Departments and Classes - A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J and K. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the "U.A. Barrier" that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and villains out.

Walking down the hall were three individuals or as they are known at U.A. The Big 3. One of them is a tall young man with a very muscular build who possesses several noticeable scars around his lower arms. He has very unique blue oval-shaped eyes, with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others. He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward. This was the powerhouse of the Big 3 Mirio Togata, his quirk **Permeation**. **Permeation **allows Mirio to become intangible, letting him travel through solid walls and the ground while allowing enemy attacks to slip through him. He was marching, swinging his arms with gusto and a smile on his face.

Next to him was the second strongest of the Big 3 Tamaki Amajiki. Tamaki is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs even though they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders are hunched, and he was not looking where he is going. Tamaki's quirk **Manifest **grants him the ability to manifest the characteristics of anything he eats while it still remains in his system.

The last member of the Big 3 was a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. This lovely carefree beauty's name is Nejire Hado. Her quirk is known as** Wave Motion**, grants her the ability to convert her vitality into energy and release it in the form of shockwaves. These shockwaves are very powerful and can be used as an offensive blast from her hands. Nejire can also unleash this energy from her feet to increase her mobility and allow her to fly. Overusing her Quirk will exhaust Nejire because her Quirk uses her stamina as a source of energy.

As they continued on their trek to their destination, Nejire spoke up "So any idea why we were called?" She asked her two companions. She had a smile on her face, and her palms were even with ground by her sides. The only time the Dean ever called them was to congratulate them on making it one more year to graduation and then becoming the Big 3.

With a heavy sigh, Tamaki looked at the glass windows that adorned the hall staring at nothing in particular "Who knows? Probably asking us to be mentors for the upcoming freshmen class," Tamaki had no interest in being here, but thanks to Mirio dragging him to the meeting. He was minding his own business, doing his favorite thing, nothing, and then here comes Mirio dragging him out of his room.

Mirio smiled and continued his enthusiastic march, "I don't know, but the Dean called us here," Mirio was for the ideal hero. He was strong, he was social, and he had a sense of honor. He lived, breathed and walked like a hero. All Mirio ever wanted to do was to save and help people. His dream was to save a million people. This was how he got his hero name. Little did he know he had caught the eye of some of the most renowned heroes. They reached the Dean's office and walked in

The Dean's Office is a spacious room with a large wooden desk and purple flooring. One wall, the one behind the desk, was a full-sized window. The chair that sat behind the desk was turned letting the occupant look out the window. The three stood in front of the desk at attention, at least Mirio was. Tamaki was slouching and looking at the floor. Nejire stood in a more relaxed stance, slightly rocking side to side on the balls of her feet.

The chair turned to reveal a short man who appears to be a possible combination of several different animals, part dog, maybe a mouse, and defiantly part bear. The man had the head of a mouse with circular black eyes, a large scar over the right one, relatively square-shaped ears with pale pink insides slanting outwards from the top of his head, and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. His fur is white and has large, dog-like paws with pink pads and a thin tail like that of a cat. He is sporting a white dress shirt, a dark red tie around his neck, a black double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with incredibly thick soles, which seem to be quite large on him. This was Nezu or The Dean as the students and staff called him "I am glad you all came here on such short notice," he said in a joyous tone. He hopped out of his chair and stood in front of the three people who towered over him.

"Yes, sir!" Mirio responded first as he saluted the mouse man. He stood at attention, ready to hear what was needed of him. Nejire gave a deep bow, and Tamaki gave a pathetic wave.

"Excellent! I have a job that I would like you three to try and complete," Nezu replied. This job he would give them was going to be tough, but these were his top students that were just on the cusp of being heroes. This "field experience" will test them in all possible aspects.

Tamaki picked his head up so now his gaze was on the Dean; his interested slightly peaked "What job?"

Nezu pulled a remote from his jacket's chest pocket and pressed a button on it. Immediately the blinds to the window blocked out the light, and a projector came out of one of the ceiling panels. All three looked at where the projector was displaying an image of a charred corpse on the wall "There has been a string of murders that have been happening all across Musutafu. Mainly in this small district here," Nezu clicked another button on the remote and image a red line outlining a neighborhood "Here all crime is at all-time low, even as low as non-existent," he flashed through some more pictures which show this part of town clean and people out and about shopping, laughing and having a generally good time.

The trio at first was disgusted by the picture of the skeleton that had charred meat still on the bones. The images ranged from criminal of levels to everyday people who lived average lives. Then they were quickly interested in the area that was, for all intense and purpose, crime-free. Nezu seeing that he now had their full attention continued on to show more bodies baring all different forms of mutilation and death "As you can see whoever is doing keeping the peace in this area. His way of keeping the peace is murder," Mirio's fingers dug into his palms nearing causing it to cut into his skin and gritted his teeth. To him this was not the work of a hero but a monster. Mirio was going to make this person pay. Nejire stopped swaying and now had a hand over her mouth unable to stomach what she was presented with. Tamaki eyes narrowed, and he was visibly shaking. Tamaki may not be overly enthusiastic about hero stuff like Mirio, but neither would he allow these actions to continue. Nezu finally got the picture he wanted show his students. He stared intently at them, but not giving away his intentions "This is the person we are looking for,"

The Big 3 were the ones that were going to graduate at the top of their class. They have been on internships where they fought villains and seem some of the most grotesque things in their training to be heroes. What they saw made their spines shiver. It was a sketch of skull on fire "This is the description given to us by Professor Aizawa and confirmed by Snipe," Nezu saw their fear. Good they would need that for their assignment.

"Excuse Mr. Nezu. What do you want us to do about this villain?" Mirio asked as he ingrained the image of the monster in his memory. Nejire and Tamaki wondered the same. This thing even looked like a villain; it was like its life's purpose was to be captured and be brought in for crimes. Mirio didn't like judging people by their looks, but this _'Thing' _Mirio thought was acting just like it looked.

"This is your assignment. I trust you three to help the pro heroes and police capture this murderous vigilante," Nezu stated. All three tensed at this statement. Nezu turned around and grabbed three binders, then distributed the binders to the older students, "Inside is everything we have on this person. I expect you to look it over and study it. Find a pattern or a way to get back to this person. I wish you all the best of luck," The three nodded took their binders, and walked out the door.

As three continued their trek out of the building, not talking as they tried to process what was just laid out before them. The Big 3 were to hunt down a known felon who has fought pro-heroes and killed notorious villains and criminals. Nejire couldn't take the silence anymore, she wanted to know what the others were thinking and get her worries off her chest "This vigilante, are we really doing this?" Tamaki paused turned towards her, while Mirio stopped but still showed his back to the two. Nejire, now having their attention spoke her fears "Do you think we are over our heads? Can we really stop this vigilante?" Nejire turned her head away ashamed at what she was saying. They were going to be heroes in the upcoming year and being afraid was not something a hero can be

"This guy gives vigilantes a bad name," Tamaki said as he looked away from the group. He was never really the type of person to express emotions other than annoyed and moody, but there are some things even he got angry about. It was the death of any living thing. When someone or something died of violence to Tamaki, it was a waste to him. That life was a road with an incredible amount of choices. When someone was killed all those, all those possibilities were lost forever.

Suddenly the two heard a crash and whipped their heads in the direction of the noise. Mirio's fist was embedded in the wall a chunk of concrete was now on the "We will find him and make him pay!" That was what made Mirio special it wasn't his quirk, his strength, or even his determination. It was his sense of justice that made him special. He wasn't a fool, however justice didn't always exist within the system. Justice was about what was right "That is what heroes do. We do what is right!" His attitude brought a smile to Nejire's face and a small grin to Tamaki's. Mirio always did the right or the say the right things. Just like with renewed vigor they went on their way to do their job.

**Teacher's Lounge **

The Teacher's Lounge is a room with gray floors and tan walls. There are a pair of sofas with a coffee table in between. Along with that, it had the most crucial piece of equipment for a teacher, a coffee machine. In the room were three people, one was Toshinori, another was Shota Aizawa, who was still slightly bandaged from his fight a month ago from the flaming skeleton guy. The last person is a tall, slim man with long blond hair, which he wears spiked upwards in a huge tuft behind his head, and a small mustache. He has rectangular eyes with concentric greenish-yellow pupils and with a large smile on his face. His hero costume consists of a black jacket with a very tall collar, upturned and complete with studs, and matching black pants and knee-high boots. He sports tan shoulder pads and a red belt and elbow pads, all studded, and black fingerless gloves, his neck always obscured by a directional speaker which he uses with his Quirk **Voice**. He always wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of orange-tinted shades. This was Hizashi Yamada or better known by his hero name Present Mic.

"So anything on this vigilante that made you a walking burn victim?" Hizashi asked. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, then adding his preferred fixings of cream and about a dozen sugar packets. Shota looked over at his fellow hero with same old tired expression with a scowl on his face. Hizashi took a sip noting the glare his friend gave him "A whole lotta nothing, huh?" He then flopped down on one of the couch cushions. He grinned and raised his glass to Toshinori in respect. Then Hizashi took another swig enjoying the hot liquid that slightly burned his throat. Hizashi's voice was the source of his power, and he treated his throat and voice box as a sacred object. He never ate or drank anything that could diminish his quirk and always keeps throat lozenges handy.

Hizashi drank more of the hot beverage then the grin disappeared on his face, and a frown replaced it "Not even with your informant?" This was concerning to Hizashi and Toshinori. The flaming monster or villain, depending on who you asked, pops up and disappears without a trace. Toshinori went to Naomasa, asking why this was even possible with all the traffic cams within the city. Naomasa's response made Toshinori grimace thinking back on that conversation _'That part of the city being so overrun with criminal activity, the town never installed the traffic cams there. Called it a waste of money.' _He sighed from his thoughts there was a killer on the loose, and he had the heroes and police chasing their tails '_The trail of molten asphalt was dead end as well, it always ended in a middle of a road or at an intersection,' _

"No, they don't have anything on the guy," Aizawa said as he rubbed his eyes. Eraser Head being an underground hero, had many low-level criminals such as junkies, low-level drug dealers, or even gang members that were on the lowest part of their totem poles, which acted as his informants. Eraser Head could usually get anything out of them through threats of violence or jail time. However, when mentions of the burning vigilante came up, all their loose lips were sealed, and it caused Aizawa to feel unnerved even more "Whenever I ask them about their bosses' plans or anything big that is happening in the city they usually can't stop talking about it. But, ask about the guy with the flaming skull, and they start in cold sweat and tell me to stay away. They're more afraid of that thing than are of heroes or villains. I guess it is logical. What would be more afraid of death or prison?"

Toshinori added to the conversation, "I have tried with higher ranking villains and yakuza. His has them running scared, and jumping at shadows,"

"This is unnerving. This thing has done something that we couldn't. He essentially stopped crime within a small district," Aizawa stared at his two fellow heroes letting his words sink in. Hizashi suddenly lost interest in his cup of coffee as a pit formed in his stomach. Toshinori was in the same boat, except he felt like a failure as a hero. They knew the district that Shota was talking about, it was heavily infested with both villain and criminal activity. He and most of the other heroes ignored it because there were not many high profiles in it, so it was left unchecked. Aizawa then looked at his two blond compatriots "Maybe we should be thanking this guy instead of hunting him down,"

Toshinori then stood up with a deep scowl on his, and even with his skeletal appearance the two others felt like they could see a silhouette of the man back in his prime standing before them. All Might looked at the others in the room "It does not matter if he has done some good, his methods about it are unacceptable. All he is doing is causing more suffering!" All Might suddenly transformed to his muscle form in front of his compatriots. **"This is not justice! When we get this monster off the street we will bring peace once again. We will stop this monster no matter the cost!" **the Symbol of Peace and Justice roared. Shota now had a grin on his face that looked like the Cheshire Cat. This was the man that was the number one hero in Japan. To rally people like this to his cause was why he All Might.

**Later that Night **

Izuku had come home from his shift in the early evening. The sun was about to set making the sky a burnt orange. The bus ride home wasn't any more pleasant as he stood most of the time and the people around him had multiple sins making the Rider roar with fury. He had a rough day, he almost lost control of the Rider not once, but twice. It was exhausting when the Rider took over his body. The Rider would give him some of its powers, such as the enhanced strength, coating things in fire, Fire manipulation, the healing factor, the minor invulnerability, but it was nothing compared to when the Rider took over. When the Rider takes over, Izuku is still there in his body, but it is like driving car with one hand on the wheel and the Rider with two hands on the wheel. When the Rider was in charge, Izuku felt like he could do anything. The power was unlike anything he ever felt, it was intoxicating.

Climbing the stairs to his apartment, he opened to door to find his mother waiting for him as always. Izuku opened a closet door near the entrance of the apartment, and inside was a washing machine and dryer. He threw his work jumpsuit in the washing machine, set the machine to clean the solo piece of clothing, and then kicked the door closed. He came in and saw his mother sitting in the living room watch TV. On it was the local news anchors, one which had a tiger head, talking about the yearly entrance exam to the prestigious college, U.A.

Izuku sighed as he finally came up to his mother and planted a kiss on her head. Inko was not surprised by the actions of her son, she just continued to watch "How was your day?" she said without breaking eye contact from the screen.

"Fine, mom," her son answered as he went into the kitchen to get a meal from the fridge. It was simple dish of chicken and rice. As he sat down on the couch with her, he noticed that she was abnormally quiet and get glancing at him nervously and was fidgeting with something under her blanket. So after he cleaned his plate and placed it on the small coffee table he finally spoke, letting out a sigh "What is it you want to talk about?"

Inko couldn't help but smile slightly as she started her tale, "Well, Mitsuki came over and told me how Katsuki is about to take the entrance exam to the U.A." She pulled out a couple of brochures that she gently lifted towards her son. Izuku knew where this was going, and he sighed, taking the brochures from his mother's gently "I was thinking, maybe you can go back to school? Now that I am better you don't have to take care of me as much," she smiled at her son, hoping to take the chance. She wanted her son to take the opportunity to go back to school. He had sacrificed so much for her already. He needed to get his own life in order and be his own person.

Izuku looked at his mother's eyes, they were filled with hope and anticipation. He already had answer for her but flipped through a couple of the schools just to humor her. They were some of the best technology and engineering schools where he could get a high school diploma and then continue on for his college degree. When he was done looking at them he placed them on the coffee table "No," he spoke out, and the expression on Inko's told him he shattered her hope like a mirror being smashed by a brick.

She stared wide-eyed at for a second at her son, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Suddenly the stern mother from years ago came back to her "Why not!?" She would make him see what this opportunity could mean for him.

"Just no. I make good money for us. We need this," Izuku answered back. As he got up to leave, his wrist was grabbed roughly by his mother. Even for a woman who was stuck in a wheelchair for nearly a decade, Inko was not about to let her son be the parent on the subject.

"Being a mechanic all your life is a waste for someone like you!" Inko shouted as she let go Izuku's wrist and picked up the brochures waving them in his face.

Izuku tried to be patient as he took the brochures, but this time threw on the coffee table "I'm fine with that! How come you can't?"

"Wouldn't you rather be an engineer who designs cars, instead of just fixing them? Think of what you can do if you build stuff for heroes? You can live part of your dream!" Inko unknowingly said the wrong thing to Izuku.

What she said was nearly identical to what happened "that night" Izuku looked at her for a second before he walked towards the door "Fuck heroes! I wouldn't help one let alone build something for one!" The rage was nearly consuming him, he needed to get out of here before he transformed in front of his mother. So he strutted towards the door but was stopped by the voice of his mother.

"We are not done with this conversation, Izuku!" She yelled no, she didn't care how thin the walls were she was going to speak her mind "You don't have to take care of me anymore. V.I.C. does enough for us," V.I.C. stood for Victim Injury Commission. This was a government established organization that would help victims who were injured during a villain attack or had if a civilian obtained an injury that happened occurred during a hero rescue. When they were in the accident, V.I.C was there for them.

When the accident first happened, Izuku was very grateful for the organization they provided therapy for his mother. They kept the lights on, provided money for food and school. It was like nothing went wrong in their lives, but after a year or so the V.I.C was starting to cut funding for them. Izuku and Inko went to office of V.I.C. to find out why. The agent with whom they talked to told them that his mother has taken her "fair share." Izuku argued with the people for hours. His mother was never going to walk again, never being able to stand again and those fucks at the insurance office thought she was compensated plenty.

It took all of Izuku's self-control at the time to not burn the place to the ground. So when the check amounts from V.I.C. started to get less and less, life was difficult especially since he was still in school at the time. The amount of money they were given could only cover one major expense a month. For a long time the money bounced back between paying groceries or paying bills. It was at that time, Izuku dropped out of school and found work at the garage.

Izuku burst out laughing as he shrugged off his mother's grip. When he looked down at his mother, he saw her lean back with a wide-eyed expression on her face, "Oh, they help us plenty. They help us choose whether we can eat for a month or keep the roof over our heads!" Izuku's rage flared as he yelled. He was lucky he wasn't facing his mother, she would have seen an inferno in his eyes. It wasn't directed at his mother, it was a mixture of the Rider trying to take control and his anger at the world. He began to walk for the door, he had something to take care and it would a good outlet for him.

Inko gripped the handles of her wheelchair so hard they started to shake from the pressure. Tears pricked her eyes as she tried not to cry in front of her son. Then quickly she knew she had to do something drastic that could prove to her son that she didn't need to cater to her anymore. She got an idea and knew that if she did this she would have to be strong for herself and her son "Fine then! From now on, I will take care of myself!" Izuku swiveled to look at her, his eyes wide at her statement "I won't be a burden on you anymore!" The look in her eyes was like that of vicious animal ready to attack, then it quickly changed sullen, and she frowned. She turned to take his plate from the coffee table, but the problem was her chair was too big for the narrow space between the couch and the coffee table. Izuku started to walk towards her to help. As he reached his hand out to get the plate it was slapped away by his mother "No don't touch it! I got it!"

Inko leaned as far forward as she could and stretched. She was able to grab the plate between her two fingers and reeled back with it in hand. Then without even looking at her son, she placed the plate in her lap and wheeled away. Izuku stared in disbelief at his vows as watched her disappear around the nook and heard the sink turn on.

Izuku wanted to go to her and help her, but the boy now knew where his mother stood on the situation. His shoulders dropped, and he went to the door of the apartment and gently shut it. Izuku stood at the entrance for a moment before he leaned against the door and slid down. He felt such an emotional drain that he was now physically exhausted. He never ever in his life felt like such as disappointment, and the way she looked, it was that of defeated, broken his heart. He wanted to lay where he was until he heard the pull and whispers in his mind reminding him of what he needed to do tonight. Izuku tried to ignore it, but the Rider wanted to serve vengeance and so tonight vengeance will be delivered.

**Aldera Junior High Later that Night**

The teacher from earlier was finally starting to leave the school when darkness covered the sky and only let the moonlight shine through as the dark clouds that blocked it out. He pushed up his glasses and combed back his hair with his fingers. He walked across the parking lot, but not before taking note of a classic car sitting parked at the far end of the lot. As he walked across, he continued to eye the oddity, with both caution and admiration. Suddenly the car came to life with a roar making the teacher jump in fright. The car's headlights blasted the man in the face and eyes making him throw a hand to block the light. The teacher then squinted to try and see who was in the car. He was able to make out a figure in the driver seat, so he waved him off, asking to kill the lights.

Suddenly the engine revved and began to burn rubber and kick of smoke. Suddenly the car jerked forward and then stop. This caused the teacher to fall back as the vehicle kept repeating that several times until it was roughly ten yards away "Hey! Asshole! That's not funny! You trying to kill me?" As if answering the question the car started to burn out until it shot forward. The teacher let out a scream and tried to run. Sadly or fortunately, depending on the way you look at it, the man didn't get very far. The car hit the teacher's legs causing the man to get sucked underneath the car and run over more of his legs. The unlucky man had the wheels miss his head and chest area, causing him to feel the pain in his legs.

The pain of his now pretzel-like legs ripped from the teacher's throat as he screamed into the long dark night. The teacher feebly reached for his legs as he tried to fix them himself, but as he touched the leg, he discovered his bones were like ground-up glass, every movement brought more agony to the man. Suddenly the sound of a car door opening and then shutting caught his attention. It was then he noticed he could hardly see. It was then he heard the sound of glass crunching. The figure had broken his glasses. He then listened to the sound of keys jingling along with a chair rattling. He looked over towards the person in the car walk towards him. At first the teacher thought he was going to get help as the person came closer. Then the moonlight came through the clouds and beamed a ray on the figure.

The teacher was astonished and confused. It was a teenage boy coming towards him. Then when the teacher finally focused on the feature of the man. No, teenager. The teacher began to panic when he saw the cold expression of the teens face. He twisted around to start to crawl away, but his efforts were for not, as a foot pressed on his destroyed leg. He screamed out but was silenced when his face was stomped on. The sound of sickening crunched could be felt by the teacher as his nasal passage was blocked by the misshaped cartilage. The teacher looked up at his punisher with pleading eyes "Please, please just stop," the voice was shrill and broken as he pleaded to the teen with emotionless eyes. However, he could have sworn he saw the teen's eyes turn bright orange.

The teacher was then roughly grabbed by the collar of his once pristine shirt and forced to be face to face with his attacker. Thanks to his terrible vision he could not see who could not make out any details except for orange eye that illuminated his face, he could swear he could feel the heat coming off the eyes "You think you deserve mercy?" Suddenly a fist buried in the teachers face making the already broken nose worse, he was now missing a tooth "I know what you are monster!"

The teacher tried to plead his innocence, "I don't…" Whatever he was going to say turning into a scream of pain as the teen twisted his heel on the shattered leg.

"Don't lie. You can't hide your sins from me," the stranger's voice was icy promising nothing but misery and death.

Suddenly the teachers once fear-filled face turn sinister with a sinister grin "So I have been found out, huh?" he let out low giggle as his true colors showed. The giggling turned to full-blown laughter. The teen reeled his head back in shock or disgust, the teacher did not know. However, he was caught what could he do? The teacher then brought both his hands up into the teens face sticking his wrists out "So go ahead cuff me," he then shoved them in his face even further "Go ahead take me to jail,"

The teacher was then unceremoniously dropped, and this time he hears a chuckle come from his attacker "You seem to have me mistaken for one of those heroes," the voice was quiet, but there was a feral tone to it "I don't let people like you live,"

The teacher pondered the words of his assailant, and a thought dawned on him. He began to sweat heavily, and it was cold. He shakily rose his head up and looked at the teens still orange eyes "You are him. Aren't you?" his voice was soft like he didn't even believe his own words.

The teen leaned in close and whispered in his ear, "It's time to pay for your sins," suddenly the teen leaned back, and his face started to steam, and he let out a roar as he felt was gone, and now a flaming skull took its place. The teacher screamed as was forced to be eye to eye with the monster. The monster raised its fist, and a small fireball formed. Suddenly the monster roared as lashed its palm at the teacher. Then suddenly the teacher felt burning, followed by cooling and finally nothing.

Izuku let go of the charred remains of the teacher. The sound of the charred bones clattering to the ground reverberated through the open parking lot. Izuku looked down at the remains before he growled, turned, and walked towards his car. Suddenly Izuku was engulfed by an explosion himself. The fire the twisted and spiraled upwards, making a tornado of flames "So you're the scum whose attacking heroes huh? You're not so tough," a man that was walking into view of the moonlight

He is a tall, sturdily-built man with a very muscular physique. He has short crimson hair, which he wears spiked up around his head and sharp light blue eyes. His beard and mustache appear to be made of fire. His costume is comprised of a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms, and most prominently his shoulders. He uses his flames as a makeshift mask around his eyes, and the tall boots he wears appear to be either made of fire themselves or constantly left alight, as only their soles and laces are visible around the flames. He sports white bracers on his lower arms, styled in a cage pattern, and a blue belt with a pouch attached on both sides. This was the Flame hero: Endeavor in all his bravado and arrogance.

Endeavor used his quirk **Hellfire**, which allowed himto keep the fire fluctuating around his target as he smirked "I can't believe you have yakuza running for the hills. You couldn't eve…" another flame blew apart Endeavor's fire tornado as he covered his face with his arms. Standing completely unharmed was the flaming skeleton, not even its clothing was burned. It looked over at the hero with a blank stare of annoyance. Endeavor narrowed his eyes, but on the inside, he was slightly unnerved. He put a lot of energy into the attack and this _'thing' _endured like it was walking in the sun. He had to keep his bravado though "So you are strong. Good. I am going to enjoy putting you in your place!" Endeavor rushed forward, rearing his hand back, and threw the punch with all his strength.

Before the blow, the skeleton rose his hand and caught the fist like it was a tennis ball. Izuku gripped the hand and pushed it back with ease. Shock spread across Endeavor's face at the being that was a skeleton was able to block and manhandle a man like him who was built like a truck and a mass of muscle. Izuku cocked his fist back and launched a punch in the hero's stomach.

The blow sent Endeavor across the parking lot like a stone skipping on water and crashed in the chain-link fence that was around the perimeter of the parking lot. Izuku stared at the heap that was Endeavor, seeing he put another hero in his place. Suddenly Izuku's head was impacted from behind and smashed into the asphalt causing a small amount of debris to scatter into the air. Suddenly his face was dragged across ground and then was suddenly in the air tumbling until an impact stopped him.

Endeavor had recovered quickly from the sucker punch and watched as the skeleton walked away, thinking the fight was over. He showed him and threw him into an older muscle car that was parked nearby "Cocky fuck," he said with a chortle.

Suddenly Izuku pried himself off the car and slowly stood up. He glared at the hero who was in his way. The flamed reacted to his and began to grow and become hotter. He let out a demonic roar as he unraveled his chain and launched it at the hero. Endeavor unimpressed, grabbed the chain with ease and gave an unimpressed looked. Endeavor, feeling insulted by the attempt pulled hard. The strength of Endeavor made Izuku fly towards him. Endeavor clotheslined Izuku causing him to be momentarily suspended in midair. Endeavor then let a flaming punch loose at Izuku's face to plant him in the ground. Endeavor stood over the still flaming skull "Just because you beat a couple of low-level heroes and a bunch of villain scum, did you think I would be a pushover too. I am the number two hero in all of Japan!" Endeavor brought his foot and whole weight down on Izuku's chest and began to grind his heel. Then Endeavor whirled his leg back, and he kicked the monster like a soccer ball and crashed into the hood car. The monster arrived in before flipping over to the other side, out of view.

Izuku couldn't comprehend what had happened to him. He could walk in a shady back door casino and kill villains and henchmen like they were mosquitos. Suddenly he looked on the glove where his knuckles were exposed, seeing skin beginning to reform. It was then Izuku figured out his answer _'This is what is like fighting a top tier hero,'_ then the skin started to reform on the right side of his face showing his green iris no longer having the fire in its place. _'I am such a fucking joke.'_ Izuku felt all the hellfire leave his system now _'How was I ever going to take my revenge?'_ Doubt spread through his body like a poison. Doubt in his abilities. The doubt his mother has in him. Doubt in himself. He could hear the sound of Endeavor talking, but he unregistered the exact words. This was it for him. His path of vengeance would go unfulfilled. He would be locked up and left to rot in cell for the crimes he committed. He didn't care much about that. What he was worried was how his mom would be taken care of _'I'm sorry mom.'_

The dark, nearly silent voice started again in his head _'Of course I don't want that.'_ Izuku answered. It continued _'He's too strong.'_ The voice became sharp and angered _'I don't want to leave her alone.'_ Then it was quiet again _'If the price is my soul. I'll gladly pay it,'_ the voice slowly faded from Izuku's mind _'I give you control,' _Izuku was engulfed in flames, and after that he would remember nothing.

Before Izuku's internal conversation, Endeavor glared at the spot where he punted the monster. He was disappointed with the so-called "monster" that had criminals running and hiding in the shadows. He let groan of annoyance, he was hoping for a fight, and he was sorely disappointed. He started to walk "That can't be all you got!" As he walked he didn't get a response "Alright scum, since you wasted my time. I'll beat on you a little more before I hand you over to the police," He made it to the front of the car at this point when he started to mumble under his breath "What a bunch of whining weaklings," referring to both the heroes beneath him and the criminal organizations that feared this "monster". When Endeavor did not hear anything from the other side of the car he let a breath "Don't tell you're uncon…" whatever Endeavor was going to say was interrupted when a fist made contact with his jaw.

The blow sent the Number 2 hero flying and tumbling across the asphalt. Endeavor, while surprised by the strike, flipped in mid bounce and corrected himself. As he looked up with a curious expression on his face. He then saw the "monster" standing tall and blaring down at the hero. Endeavor wiped his cheek, where he was punched. In the spot that contact was made he found that he was actually burned himself. He chuckled slightly at the irony. A man of flames burned by a blow of fire. The curious shock turned to one of battle crazed "Yes this what I want. To fight someone strong," He stood up tall and allowed his flames to grow around his body. He then formed to encase his hand. The monster took on his challenge and unwrapped the chains around its torso, then making them glow orange from the heat. "Don't disappoint me!" he then charged fight back, and so did the monster with the chains twisting in the air.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Here is Chapter 3. So far, everyone that has read this story seems to like it. So I will keep going. I usually write for fun, and I just put this story up because I had this idea that was in my head, and I wanted to put it somewhere people will enjoy it. I am sad now because Hulu put an end to The Ghost Rider TV series :(. They say they are shopping the show to other networks, but idk. I guess we will have to wait to see if it gets picked up anywhere else. Like, Review, and or Follow, please. Thank you. Also I have a pole up on my page. I am thinking about doing another story that is different from my others. Take a look and cast a vote.**

**Knox**


	4. Chapter 4: Hellfire vs Hellfire

I'm Not the One Who Decides

Disclaimer: I own none of these properties. If I did, there would have been some changes.

My Hero Academia

"Hi there" normal Speech

'_Hi there_' Internal thought

"**Listen well, team." **Monster, Quirk, All Might form voice or Electrical voice.

"Heroes Save City" Titles of Books, Articles, Names on Signs, etc.

**AN: Just to answer a few questions and give a few thank-yous. To those who have favorited and followed my story, thank you for liking and I hope I continue to bring you back for more. Also I know this chapter will piss some people off and make some people happy. I just hope that you enjoy it and continue with me. **

**To Everybody: Thank you for the praise and the words of criticism. **

**To generalramm: Glad you love it. Here you are. **

**To TheOrangeLord: Here you go**

**Quoba: This is my fic. I will do what I want. **

**To ChunkyFunkyMunky: You must read and see.**

**To Amalgum: Thank you for the compliments and for what happens, read the chapter and find out. **

**To RSmallz: Thank you, I wanted a different Ghost Rider story, and so far it has been a hit. **

**To Lord Wolfe: Read and find out :). **

**To DaDragon562: Thank you for the compliment. I am also sorry about the irregular updates, real-world stuff gets in the way most of the time. **

**To TheDekuWhoLaughs: Thank you. I will go more in-depth in a later chapter about what happened and what made Izuku a Ghost Rider. **

**To jocoleman2017: Glad you like the story, but sorry, the updates are irregular. **

****\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\****

Chapter 4: Hellfire vs. Hellfire

It was early in the morning when Naomasa looked around at the parking lot that was a scorched battlefield. The school didn't come out of unscathed either, every single window as shatter, and there were burn marks that decorated nearly every inch of the building like a shadow that consumed the building. He walked over to one of the CSI, who had the head of a lizard and asked the question he hoped that would be answered tonight "What happened here,"

The woman was in the middle of jotting down notes with his hand above the paper making words appear on the page "What didn't happen?" she pointed over at the place that was once a parking lot "That place was scorched so bad I doubt we will find a thing," then pointed over at the school "Besides some missing paint the school is relatively unharmed," and then she pointed at the ambulance where EMTs were closing the backdoors "That is also one burnt to hell corpse. I hope dental records will be able to give us something," she wrote something down again on her pad.

Naomasa just rubbed his eyes as his frustration grew, he already saw that there was no helpful evidence again. This reeked of the monster that has been killing the yakuza and other criminals. This was not the unusual M.O. of the monster to target civilians, but the monster nearly destroyed the whole area for one person? It was not adding up, _'What the hell is going on?' _Naomasa thought.

Then one of the cops came rushing over to him, "Sir! We found a street camera that points in this direction," he said while saluting Naomasa. The man was someone he regularly saw around the precinct but never bothered to get the man's name.

It took a second for the news to register for Naomasa, who immediately started to bark out orders, "Get me that video and have it sent to me at the precinct. A.S.A.P!" He smiled as he started to walk away, finally a break in the case. He got into a car and drove off to the Precinct.

**Izuku's Garage**

Izuku sat in his garage, leaning against the door of his car. He was bleeding from a cut on his head, and his breathing was labored. He may have bruised or broken a rib, he didn't know. His clothing was stained with his blood, and maybe that of Endeavors, he did not know. He wasn't healing. He had no idea why either. The Rider usually took care of his body, but after the fight tonight, it was taken its sweet time doing the job. As he tried to get up again, only to fall back down again and cry out in pain, "Ah fuck!" He thanked that it was soundproof, he would have to worry about both neighbors and police. Everything was hurting, and it wasn't stopping. He had no idea how he got here. All he remembered was giving control to the Rider.

He groaned again and tried to stand up, but to no avail. He fell again this time, landing on his side wallowing on the cold concrete floor. Izuku punched the ground in frustration hard enough that he heard the bones pop. He didn't register the new pain in his body, too much of it already pre-occupying the nerves. He contemplated that events of tonight _'Tonight, what happened tonight I cannot let happen again.' _He then pushed himself up off the ground and stumbled, falling onto the side of the car, holding the roof for support. He regulates his breathing as he then pushes himself off the car to help keep his feet underneath him.

It doesn't work as he starts to stumble and then falls into the workbench causing the tools to rattle. The impact makes a single framed photo begin to shake and fall forward, hiding the picture inside. Izuku groaned as the clattering caught his attention, he gingerly picked it up. The picture was of him as young boy maybe six or seven, his mother was squatted down behind him her arms around him stomach hugging him close and her head was over his shoulder smiling into the camera. The picture, however, was torn as there was a hand on Inko's shoulder, but nobody connected to it. Izuku looked to his mother. She had suffered through so much already, from loss, betrayal, and now almost being alone. He then leered at the empty space before he put back up properly.

Izuku then stood up and walked towards the metal door of his garage, he pulled the chain to open the door walked out. He looked at the backend of the car and then shut the door before locking it. The night was nearly at an end. The sounds of sirens blared as they drove by, making Izuku worry he was found out. However, as the sirens blared while driving by, they all eventually died out as they passed. He groaned as he stepped to the stairs that lead to his apartment. He inhaled and exhaled rapidly as he took the first step up with his right foot. His body screamed at him for trying to do this act, but he did it any way he then looked at the small set of stairs, _'Five more to go,'_ he thought. They would be the hardest five steps of his life.

**Precinct **

Naomasa sat in a back room where he all "The Monster" case and its findings were kept. He was desperate to see what happened to the school. He fiddled with a flip-lighter in his hand, opening it and then closing it. He had quit smoking years ago, but this case was tempting him to go out on the roof of the precinct and light one. At least to help with the lack of sleep and food deprivation. He kept flipping it his thoughts racing _'Almost there,' _Suddenly the door burst open and a fellow officer popped his head in. The head is that of a ginger tabby cat and a golden bell around his neck. This was Sansa Tamakawa, and in his hands was not a video, but a folder. He came into the room saluted, "Sir! I brought something that may interest you," he said and put the folder out for Naomasa take.

Naomasa sighed as he looked at the cat-faced man, "Sansa-san, please leave. I am waiting for something important," he said tiringly. He was in no mood for games or any other problem with the case being so close to being solved.

Sansa, however, was not deterred as he still stood at attention, still presenting the folder, "Sir, I believe you'll want to see this," Sansa had gotten the report on the body that was at the scene. He had taken the opportunity to review the file. He was sure this would be right up Naomasa's alley.

Seeing that the beat cop had not taken the hint, he grabbed the folder, "Fine, I will take a look at the folder, now please Sansa-san leave me be," Naomasa said groggily.

Sansa was satisfied as he saluted the detective again and smiled, "I promise, sir. You will find this interesting," he turned and walked out the door smiling to himself. He wanted to help his superior as much as possible, and he hopes that the file he gave would do that. He walked out of the station to go back on patrol.

Naomasa threw the folder onto the desk, where it skidded across the top nearly out of reach. Naomasa was just glad to have his peace of mind back. All he had to do was wait, and he would make the case of his career and be left alone by the chief. So he sat and continued to fiddle with his lighter. He did this for some time before finally, the waiting got to him. He got up to go to the roof and have that cigarette that had been tempting him.

As he opened the door, the sudden airflow that entered made a small breeze that ruffled the papers of the board of information that pertained to the monster, and most importantly the file he was given burst open and the papers scattered off the table and fluttered onto the floor like a feather. Naomasa sighed as he walked up to the disheveled folder and kneeled down to collect the papers back into the folder. While he put the folder back in one piece, he got a glimpse at the name that was on the tab of the folder. It read: Satō, Akira.

Naomasa groaned as he caught a glimpse of a photo that went with the file. Thanks to years of being a beat cop and detective were making his instincts scream to look at the file. He looked at his watch on his wrist, seeing it was almost morning; five twenty-two to be exact. He sighed as he knew the tapes would be in about an hour or two, so maybe this could pass the time. He looked at the lighter he had placed on the table when he went to clean up the file, _'At least it's better than smoking,' _he thought as he sat down and opened the file and began to read.

**Midoriya Apartment**

Izuku had managed to drag himself up the small flight of steps, but not without great difficulty. He was right now had left arm on the door, his head leaning on it as a way to try somehow to make the pain go away. He dug into his jacket pocket for the keys and struggled to get them into the lock, "Come on, damnit," he told himself. He had been trying to open the door for nearly ten minutes. Swearing at himself worked as he was able to get open the locked door. When he stepped inside, he did not notice his boot left a bloody boot print.

The apartment was dark, as he went in. He could not see a thing in front of him, but luckily the years of living in the apartment gave him a muscle memory of being able to maneuver in the dark. He quickly made it to the closet that held the washing machine and dryer. He put everything he wore except his boxers in the washer. He closed the lid quietly to try and not to wake his mother. He tip-toed his way to his room when he came upon the sound of grunting and whimpering coming from the bathroom. Izuku walked up and heard the sound of his mother. He gently knocked on the door, calling to her, "Mom, are you okay?" There was no response to the question for a couple of minutes. She was still trying to not need him, "Alright, I am coming in," he said, walking in on his mother.

The scene before him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he came upon his mother bleeding from her head semi-conscious. She looked up at him in shock as she tried to push herself up, "Izuku, what are you doing? I am fine; I can…" Izuku instantly scooped her up in his arms and brought her to her chair and place her in it. He kneeled down to get eye level with his mother as he tried to examine the injury she had. She tried to light push him away from her as he looked at her head wound.

Izuku was fidgeting over his mother as he tried to get a look at while she was pushing him away. When she tried to push him away for the third time, he firmly caught her hands to show he was serious and not trying to hurt her, "Mom! Stop! I am trying to see if you are okay," he yelled and explained. Inko stopped fighting as she sat pouting like a child in her chair. Izuku looked at the cut that was near her temple, before going to the cabinet mirror and pulling out a bandage and disinfectant spray. He sprayed and applied the bandage to her head as she sat in her chair, not uttering a word or a sound, "Alright, all done. How did you end up like thi...?" he was about to ask as she wheeled herself out of the bathroom. Izuku stayed kneeled down as he watched his mother rudely leave. He sighed as she was seemed to be hell-bent on doing acting like she did not need any help. He stood up and turned the lights out as we walked out as he heard the door saw the door to his mother's room close. He went to his room and did the same as his mother. Even the softness of his mattress caused him the groan as his body ached.

**Precinct **

As he read over the file of Akira Satō, his blood boiled. Never in his life had he wanted to bring in a criminal or villain so bad. As he read over what the police had gathered, the picture being drawn for him was a man who was the ideal perfect citizen. He paid his taxes, he graduated from college with a teaching degree at the top of his class. He spent most of his time and money on helping children. The one weird flag that came up in his file was that he was single. It didn't match his profile of the type of person she was. Usually, a man like this caught the eye of both women and men alike. If he was a loner or shy person, this would fit his profile, but he had been present at multiple events for the school and charities. Naomasa looked at the picture of him at a gala of some sort. Akira had a glass of champagne in his hand and mingled with a variety of people. All of them seemed to be wooed.

Naomasa suddenly felt a twitch in his eye from his lack of sleep. This guy was all over the place in terms of creating a profile. If he was to create a profile on that man, it would read on the way to the high road of life. The only problem was the public image did not match the private image. This guy had mix signals about him. It was as if he wanted people to see him, but not all of him. That only brought one thought to Naomasa's mind _'He is hiding something,' _His thoughts were broken when a knock on his door made him rush to the door. Opening it and seeing that there was Sansa with a DVD in his hands saluting. Naomasa put his hand out expectantly, and Sansa delivered it, "I hope this helps sir," he said and then closed the door.

Naomasa immediately went to the table where a laptop sat waiting to be used. It took a second to play the file within the DVD, making Naomasa snarl in aggravation. It popped up, and finally, the video played. It was not the best quality, only being black and white in color. The camera was at the perfect angle giving it a downward look at the parking lot. The only downside was the video was from far away. The video opened up with an American muscle car pulled in and parked at the far end of the parking lot away from every car, so the car was facing the camera. Naomasa took notes while watching the video. He wrote the direction the car came from and how it seemed to wait for its target. He skipped forwards for some time until it was dark out, and only two cars were left in the parking lot.

Then the moment finally came as the doors of the school open, and Akira walked out of the school. Naomasa leaned in close watching the events play out, it seemed Akira was spooked or noticed the muscle car. When the lights of the car were turned on, Akira waved the driver off. Then the car jerked forwards and then stopped. Naomasa could see Akira yell at the car. Then the car charged forward, and Akira tried to move out of the way. Naomasa flinched as he watched the man's legs get caught up under the wheels. Naomasa gasped at the brutality that was displayed. Never in his many years on the force had he experienced what happens before he got to a scene. As he saw the car door open, Naomasa leaned in with anticipation, he was about to get a look of the face of the killer. Sadly his luck was not that good. The window of the car door blocked his view, and it was closed the killer had his back towards the camera, "Sonuvabitch!" Naomasa yelled, nearly throwing both pencil and notebook through the glass windows of the little office. He then continued to watch as there was an exchange between Akira and the teen.

When the teen threw a punch to the face of Akira, he suddenly paused. Naomasa began writing franticly as Akira's entire demeanor changed from a pleading victim to a manic psychopath. Naomasa stopped writing when he could see Akira laugh maniacally as he flung his wrists at the teen. Naomasa put two and two together immediately. Akira surrendered to the teen putting his wrists to the man. The manic look of a captured psychopath was then turned to horror as Akira's face showed fear as he talked again. The teen's head gave way as to a flaming skull, making Naomasa reel back in a mixture of fear and disgust. He quickly recovered as he witnessed the transformed teen reel back a gloved hand with a fireball growing in the open palm, before casting it down onto Akira, killing him.

The monster stared down for a second at the corpse of the teacher unmoved by what he had done. Then a flaming tornado engulfed the teen. At the edge of the camera, Endeavor came into view. Endeavor seemed to be unimpressed at first, but then the flame tornado was destroyed. It then seemed that Endeavor was winning the fight. Nothing the teen did was anything to the hero. Endeavor kicked the teen into the hood of the car and then slide off the to the side, so he had cover. Endeavor walked over while talking. He got around the cover when he hit in the face making the hero skip across the asphalt. Endeavor stood tall for a moment talking, and then it charged at the transformed teen. Naomasa now knew the fight was just beginning.

**Last Night **

Two fires clashed against one another. It was like watching two comets smash into one another. Every collision made the flames burn bright, and the temperature rise. The asphalt was reverting to a molten mess. The paint from the school melted, relieving old brick underneath. Only three things were unaffected; the two people in the center of the inferno and Izuku's car.

In the middle of two walking firebombs were Endeavor with a manic look in his eye. He was having the time of life. This was what he wanted. He wanted to a true challenge, and when heard about the monster that was killing villains, yakuza, criminal, and even civilians, he thought all of them were an exaggeration. He was slammed with a chain wrapped fist to the face, slightly stunning him. He had been so wrong, and he was glad he was. Now he had a chance to test his power against someone who could take a beating and dish it back to him. He was enjoying this fight. Endeavor spat out some blood from his mouth and yelled, "Is that the best you got? Monster!?" he challenged.

Across the parking lot was Izuku, who let the Rider take complete control of his body. The Rider narrowed its eyes, not liking being taunted by this sinful man. Izuku had given it complete control of his body, and right now, all the powers he had been using for the past couple of months had been fully powered up. What angered it even more than the taught was the hero in front of him had dubbed his Quirk **Hellfire**. It would show him what true Hellfire really was. It gave a roar and shot a red-hot chain forward, looking to take the hero's head off.

Endeavor maneuvered out of it the path of the chain, but the monster continued to whip the chain towards the hero, not giving him up so easily. He had seen that it was encased in fire and was intrigued by what he saw. The monster had ability similar to his own, but he hand never tried to transfer his fire like that. It was something to contemplate later as he brought the monster in. Endeavor had gotten used to the speed of the chains rushing at and reached out and grabbed the chain with ease. Using his strength began to pull the Rider off his feet and then swing the Rider around like a top before slamming him into the asphalt. He watched as the impact in the asphalt left a deep indent where he could no longer see where the monster.

He started to chuckle lightly underneath his breath until he sucked air through his teeth as he felt pain in the hand he gripped the chain with. He looked at his hand, seeing the parts of his glove and shirt that touched the chain were now burned away, leaving an imprint of the chain. He didn't have time to look more into it as fire erupted from the crater where the monster was crashed into. Endeavor smiled and stood spreading his arms out in bravado, "You really are something special! I haven't been hurt in such a long time!" he called out. Endeavor started to pace back and forth, "You better not be done yet! I want this to last as long as it can!" he yelled. The flames grew on his arms and body, responding to his battle cry.

Slowly the Rider pulled itself out of the hole, and fire became more intense. It was angered by the attack. It narrowed the flames it had for eyes at the human. The man stood there, grinning and calling out to it, mocking it, thinking he could defeat it. The Rider sensed everything within the man. The man was dark, evil, his sins vast and many. Endeavor strutted towards the Rider, a fireball forming in his hand and a grin on his lips. The Rider pulled a chain hard upwards, making Endeavor stop in his tracks as he heard the ground creak and crack in the parts that were still semi-solid. A chain burst through the ground and like serpent lashed out, smacking Endeavor in the chest, making him skid back. Endeavor grabbed the spot in pain, not noticing the chain slither around his ankle still buried in the molten asphalt.

Feeling the chain tighten, the Rider pulled and Endeavor into the hot asphalt. The ground caved upwards as underground Endeavor was thrashed around. The ground opened up and brought up Endeavor who was bloody and covered in pieces of asphalt, some part of his clothing stained black. Endeavor doesn't let the monster off easy for what he did. He sends an uppercut to the monster's jaw. The impact of the hit causes it to fly into the air, the feet reaching eye level. Endeavor grabbed for its ankle and, with a quick jerk, slammed it to the ground. The Rider kicked Endeavor in the face, which made the man feel a bone crack in his nose, and his teeth shake. Quickly the Rider wraps the chain around Endeavor's arm and then around his body pinning the arm to keep it restricted.

The Rider followed up by hooking its leg around the hero's neck and using it as leverage climbed, so it was sitting on the man's shoulders. It then rained down elbows on the hero's head like a hammer to a nail. Endeavor groaned as he felt the powerful blows rattle down his spine. He groaned and grunted as each blow landed, he looked up and was gifted with an elbow. The Rider stopped his assault and went to grab the hero's face. Endeavor looked up through a mixture of sweat and blood as he glared at the monster, and it glared back. Taking a break in the assault, Endeavor used his free hand to grab the back of the jacket of the monster and, with all his strength, slammed the monster to the ground.

The Rider laid in the ground as Endeavor, in a rage, kneeled over the monster and began bombarding the face of the monster with fire enhanced punches. The Rider took a handful of blows before trapping the arm and then going for a triangle hold. The Rider spun the chain into its freehand, coating the chain around his fist as it landed multiple punches on the hero's face.

Endeavor growled as he absorbed the blows, this thing was getting annoying as it attacked him. It was pissing him off. Not only could it take a beating, but it could also dish it out as well. Endeavor went to grab ahold of the monster with his free hand, but it let go and got to its feet, and then stomped on his face. Endeavor, in a rage, throws a flaming uppercut as he let out a battle cry.

The Rider took the blow to its chin bone but fired back with a heavy blow to Endeavor's ribs, making the hero grit his teeth in pain. Endeavor brought a fist down connecting the cross block the Rider formed. It did not stop as the punch still have enough force behind it to make the Rider skid back. Endeavor jumped high in the air and condensed a small condensed firebomb in his hands as he shot it downward. Midway from its descent to the ground, it turned into multiple mini firebombs that scattered about to rain down fire onto The Rider endured it, the fires of Earth would never actually do damage to him, but it did feel the impact of the hits. It put up a guard, each blast of fire washed it like the wind. Each impact caused smoke and debris to blur the line of sight.

Endeavor acted quickly and used the smoke as cover as he waited for the last of his firebombs to impact the monster. As it made the final impact, he came barreling out of the smoke to the monster's side. Endeavor's fist made contact with the face of the monster as he roared, letting a stream of flame engulf and take the monster away in the stream of fire. Endeavor smirked as he continued to pour more and more energy into his fire stream. The smirk disappeared when a demonic roar came from the blaze as it contorted in on itself. It fluctuated for a brief second and then blow outwards. Standing there, unharmed, roaring and arms stretched out upwards was the monster. Endeavor grit his teeth, frustration, and exhaustion were getting the better of him at this moment. Endeavor was sweating profusely. Even though it was the summer, it was cool out. It was the drawback of his quirk. If he used it for too long, he would overheat, which would cause him to be unable to activate his quirk until his body temperature became regulated again.

Endeavor panted heavily as he yelled out, "What the hell are!?" Endeavor had fought the most wanted villains in all of Japan and some from around the world. None of them could stand up to him like this monster has. This pissed him off, he was strong, stronger than every other hero in Japan, besides All Might. He then rushed fast and let out an assault that was like a wild animal. Every hit was heavy, having his full strength behind all of them.

The Rider narrowed its eyes as the charge came at it. It dodged and evaded the best it could with the body it had. The boy, while strong, and full of potential, was not adequate to fight a hero of this caliber. It countered ducking under a wild haymaker and brought its own haymaker to the ribs of the hero. It then jumped, sending a knee to the side of Endeavor's head. It put a hand on his shoulder to balance itself and sent another knee just for good measure, which sent the stunned hero to his one knee.

Endeavor left out a cry of pain and then retaliated, swiping a hulking backhand at the monster, which caused it to fly backward. He heaved a heavy breath as he yelled while charging at the monster. Endeavor sent flaming punches, which made the monster dance around and avoid the attack. Endeavor, however, was using this as a ploy. He noticed the area where he had rained fire down on the monster had melted to the point it was like mud. The monster continued to counter him, but he took them while he backing him into the pit. When it went to take a step back when it found it could not move. Endeavor smiled, "Rookie mistake you little pest," he taunted. The monster then whipped the chain towards Endeavor, to try and stall so it could get free. Endeavor grabbed the wrist of the monster and put enough pressure on it, so the monster dropped it. Endeavor grabbed it by the top of its flaming skull and held him up high, the flames of the skull slightly burning him. He didn't care about that; he had gotten his hands on the monster, "You are worthy of being called a monster. You stood your ground and fought me on even ground. Hell, you actually managed to burn me!" his voice was a mixture of anger and happiness. The monster tried to lash out at the fist that was gripping its head.

Endeavor started to charge flames around the head of the monster as it reached for his thumb, "This ends here!" He then let the explosion of flame within his hand go outward. The monster went flying across the parking lot. The impact of the fall caused the monster to slightly be bounced on impact. Endeavor now focused all the fire in the center of his body, causing him to glow as he continued to concentrate and grit his teeth. It continued to grow brighter as he put every bit of fire that he could produce, "This is the end for you. Now try this! Monster! **Prominence Burn**!" He launched a concentrated beam of fire right at the monster who could do nothing as it was engulfed by the blast. The beam was as bright as the sun, making dark of night gone for a few seconds. Endeavor stood there, panting as steam was coming off his body. The flames that danced around his arm, legs, face, and chest were now gone. The attack left him completely out of flames. Endeavor dropped down to a knee in exhaustion, sweat poured off him, and he was unbelievably hot, getting no reprieve from the occasional gust of air that blew in the night air.

When the beam contacted with the Rider, the fire left a molten path where Endeavor stood. The Rider writhed from the flames. The flames the hero produced were similar to those of the true hellfire. After the flames died down, the Rider possessed Izuku laid in the trench made by the attack. It was now just a simple skeleton with no flames coming out of it. It was beaten. This was humiliating! The boy's body was beaten, and the spirit itself was nearly broken from that last attack. Never in all the years, it brought vengeance to those who called it had it ever experienced anything like this. It could give excuses that the host's body was young and not ready for its full power. That it was ill-equipped to deal with a hero of this caliber. That it was up against an opponent that had a power similar to its own. Suddenly the body in the trench started to slightly shake like it was hit by a strong breeze. The Rider's eyes were now back in the skull as it roared into the night eye, and an explosion of fire came from its body.

Endeavor watched as the explosion that was like volcano erupting was coming from the place the Rider was. The flames that exploded upward lit the night sky up to a point it looked like the sun had come out. Unlike his **Prominence Burn, **this flame was a dark red almost like it was from hell itself, how little he knew he was true. Suddenly the monster lightly floated in the air. Endeavor thought he saw wings form from the fire behind it, but not that of an angel. It was more if the wings belonged to death itself. Suddenly chains shot out of the monster. Like serpents that launched in the air slithering towards Endeavor. The whole time it happened, the monster continued to let out a roar of a demonic scream.

Endeavor tried to feebly fight off the chains as they aggressively wrapped around him and tightening around his neck, arms, legs, waist, and wrists like anacondas. Endeavor gaged as his air supply was taken from him. He was then reeled into the monster as he was dragged through the air, and occasionally he was bounced off the ground as he came towards the monster. He was then suddenly stopped when he was slammed into the hand of the monster by his throat, the chains around his other appendages still holding him. This was the best view Endeavor had gotten of the monster as it held him. What confused him the most was it was not going for the kill. It just stared at him for a second. Suddenly he heard the echo of a child crying in pain. Endeavor suddenly he looked around, thinking there was a child in danger. Then he heard a woman cry out, again she sounded like an echo. Finally, he heard a gruff voice say, "Another failure. Get out of my sight!" this time, he recognized his own voice. He was confused; it was something he said years ago back when he first trained his eldest child. Then there was the groans of pain, his laughter, and the screaming of men and women who were accidentally caught up in his attacks. He looked up as he saw the eye of the monster swirl like vortexes, why the hell was it staring? Endeavor had never felt fear like this. He was a hero who stared down villains who had killed hundreds like it was nothing. So why did he fear it? Why did he hear all these sounds? He finally found his voice and asked, "What are you?"

The Rider then leaned in slightly closer and, in a demonic voice, told the hero what it was, **"Vengeance," **and then let out a roar as it stared directly into Endeavor's eyes. Suddenly the man went limp in the Rider's hands and his glazed over while continuing to stare.

Endeavor found himself in a dark empty space. He looked around, wondering what was going and where the monster was, "Where are you!?" nothing answered back, "Where am I!?" again nothing answered back. Suddenly an inferno erupted around him. The fire then acted as a mirror. He was able to see himself in the reflection. The voices started to come back again. He looked around and slowly within the flames were scenes playing out. Some of them he knew very well, and some he had no recollection at all. Then suddenly, the mirrors started to get closer and closer. As they got closer, the heat became more unbearable, and he started to fall to his knees, noticing he was slowly sinking into the flames at his feet. He suddenly caught a glance of him beating Shoto while training as the boy begged him to stop. Another he saw was him walking away from a citizen that was begging him to save them while he ignored them, and they died. The sight of him burning a criminal who already surrendered. He then saw one of his middle sons leave the house, never to return. He then saw him watching as his wife was taken by orderlies while wrapped in a straitjacket. Every horrible deed he had ever done had come back to get him. He still tried to resist as he sunk lower and lower to into the flames.

Endeavor's body suddenly reacted to the distress of his soul. Slowly but surely, his hand generated a small flame. Endeavor was groaning and screaming as he let out a bellow, and a beam of flame hit the monster in the chest, sending it flying back. Hitting it caused him to be released from whatever it had done to him. He slowly got up and began to run, where he did not know. He crashed through the fence and ran off into the cold night.

The Rider had gotten up from the asphalt and watched the hero leave. The hero had a strong will to break through the **Penance Stare**. It went to purse when suddenly the body of the boy began to revert back to normal. The Rider was starting to lose control of the body. If the boy regained control now, he would pass out on the spot. Acting quickly, the Rider whistled for the car to come around. The car came to it as usual and opened the door for the Spirit of Vengeance. The Rider dragged itself into the car and gave a silent command for the car to go to the boy's home. The car, always the loyal dog, did as it was told and drove off, leaving behind the battleground.

**Precinct **

Naomasa stared in shock at what he had just watched, then pen and pad gone from his hands at this point and now on the ground. He saw the second-ranked hero in Japan just get in a fight with the monster, which looked to be a teenaged boy and was fought him to a standstill. This was something unheard of in all the years he had been associated with heroes and being a cop. The second overall ranked hero in Japan was not the exact ideal symbol of a hero. He was crude, rude, and frightening, but he still went out every day saving lives, fighting villain, the list goes on.

He started thinking of what his next step was when he started running. He burst through the door of the small office as he made his to the roof to make a set of phone calls. Naomasa got there and seeing a handful of police taking a smoke break that was going to be cut short, "Everyone get lost," he ordered. He then was about to receive back talk he snapped, "Get off the fucking roof! That's an order!" all them scurried away as fast as they could.

He pulled out his cellphone and began dialing. He waited for a second until he heard someone answering the phone, "Commissioner," it was the gruff voice of the dog-headed man. Naomasa wasn't surprised the man worked more than he did and was probably in the office early this morning.

"Sir, I have something you will want to see," Naomasa answered, "We have footage of the monster," he ended immediately. He could hear the sound of movement from the other end of the line.

"I am on my way. I want a debrief when I get there," the line was disconnected. Naomasa wanted to sigh in relief. However, he needed to make one more phone call.

He called the contact in his phone and waited, "Hello?" a tired voice answered.

Naomasa was not surprised he was asleep. It was just about dawn, "Yagi, listen I need you to get in contact with Endeavor right now," he said urgently.

The line was silent for a second, "Why? Why do you need to talk to Endeavor?" the tired voice asked.

"Endeavor fought the monster… Yagi, I think he needs help," he told his friend the dire situation.

Immediately he got a response "I am on my way to contact him," the line disconnected again. Naomasa sighed as he felt a gust of cool morning wind brush his face. He had a feeling this whole situation was about to get so much worse. He wanted that cigarette now.

**Midoriya Apartment**

Midoriya was up early as he was already dressed in his coveralls by the time his alarm clock went off. He was fully healed. It seemed his powers were back in full throttle. He did notice some blood on the sheets, it was nothing dramatic just enough to look like he cut his ankle. He would wash it later when he got home tonight. He groaned as he rotated his shoulder, still feeling the pain of last night's battle. He left the room and found breakfast on the table and mother sitting on the couch watching the morning news. Izuku sat down and ate while his mother continued to try and ignore him. Izuku finished his breakfast, cleaned his plate in the sink, and went to the door of the apartment. As Izuku was about to open the door, he suddenly looked up as if looking for guidance. He stared for a second until he found his resolve. He walked back to the living room and walked in front of the television, snatching the remote that was on the coffee table and turned it off. Inko was confused at first when she saw Izuku come back into the room and walked in front of the television. At first, she continued to try and stare through to see the show, but when he turned it off, she protested, "Izuku! I was watching that!" she told him.

Izuku sat in the chair so he could look at her and be at eye level, "We need to talk, mom," Inko tried to wheel herself away, but was stopped when Izuku put his foot on one of the wheels to stop her. Inko looked down and tried to shake her son off, but to no avail, "Mom just stop and talk to me!" Izuku shouted.

Inko looked at him, her eyes ready to spill tears, "I will talk when you agree to go back to school!" she responded, slightly louder than she wanted.

Izuku sighed. She was still pissed about that? Izuku closed his eyes in aggravation when he heard a thud. He opened his eyes and saw his mother on the ground. He immediately went to her to try and help her. His mother shooed him away "I don't need your help!" she spat out.

Izuku was hurt by her remark as he watched her get back in the chair and try to wheel herself away, but was stopped when Izuku grabbed her armrests to stop her. Inko stared in the soft eyes of her son as he tried to speak calmly to her, "Why won't you let me take care of you?"

Something inside Inko snapped as all her pain and frustration finally came to surface, "I am the parent! I am supposed to take care of you, not the other way around!" She was frustrated, with herself, with her son, being stuck in the damn wheelchair and that she couldn't be a mother to her son.

Izuku sat back on his heels and looked at his mother with a sad, hurt expression. He gently spoke to her, "We're supposed to take care of each other," and with that, he stood. He gently kissed her cheek and spoke once "I won't ever stop taking care of you," he spoke with all his heart, "You're all I have," he then flashed her a smile. Inko started to cry from the mixture of the love her son had for her and the smile he displayed. She hadn't seen him smile since the accident that landed her in the chair. Before she could say anything, he was gone, and the sound of the door opening and closing was all she heard. She made a vow to make it up to him. She got an idea and went to the phone. She waited for only a few seconds until someone answered.

**Todoroki Household **

Shoto Todoroki was lying asleep in his room, exhausted by the workout regimen that his father had placed on him. His father was a cold and unmoving man who only wanted a legacy that could and would outlast All Might. He had even gone as far as to marry his wife Rei to have a child that would inherit both his fire quirk and her ice quirk. He would train every child that came along. After his oldest sister Fuyumi and two older brothers Toya and Natsuo, were unable to gain both either only having their father's quirk or none, he finally got what he wished in Shoto. He grew up with a normal family setting playing with his siblings, and his mother loved him with all her heart. That all changed, however, when his quirk began to emerge. The quirk was called **Half-Hot Half-Cold**, and it was exactly what Endeavor wanted. The young man had been put through hell since the time his powers had manifested as a young boy. His father would train him day in and day out. The boy's body would be so beaten and bruised he could hardly move from the spot he fell. Toya eventually left the family one day never to be seen again, unable to deal with the strain of being the "heir" of Endeavor.

His siblings would not help in fear of their father as he didn't want Shoto distracted by them; he would call them "Mistakes, that do not need his attention." What eventually made this worse was after all the years of abuse and spirit shattering training, his mother, who was always a light in his world, had tried to kill him. It was a day that would live on forever in his nightmares. She had called him into the kitchen, which he eagerly did. When he came into the kitchen, her back was to him, a pot of boiling water on the stove. His mother turned and immediately grabbed him roughly, so he was face to face with his mother. The look on her face still horrifies him to this day. With her manic look, she told him, "You look just like him," before she splashed boiling hot water on him, which gave him a red scar around his left eye. The result of the incident was his mother entering a psychiatric hospital, leaving him to his father's whims.

His father didn't let up on him on the least. In fact, his father pushed him even harder, and because of this, Shoto became cold towards everyone. Every day was a "test," as his father would say. Every day was a lesson that would mold him into a hero. He would become a hero using only his mother's half of his quirk. He did this out of his love for her and his hatred for his father. His childhood was never the same. His father remained the same, training him into the ground day in and day out. However, his sister, Fuyumi, became the new source of comfort for him in the place of his mother. She became a schoolteacher and that caring, nurturing nature she always had helped the young boy, and later teens to have some form of support.

When he got to high school, he worked hard and kept his promise to never use his father's side of his quirk. He was to become the next great hero of the generation, and when he was accepted in the U.A. without even taking the entrance examination, Endeavor's plan was beginning to look successful. He was going to succeed All Might and his father.

His red and white hair stuck out from the covers; he was dead to the world. That was until he heard glass breaking and a loud cry of pain. He groggily throws the blanket off him, revealing he was shirtless and wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. He got up and walked down the hall and came upon the kitchen. There in his torn costume was the battered and bruised visage of Endeavor or Enji Todoroki, who was trying to clean up broken glass.

Shoto just sighed as he turned to walk away. He was too tired to deal with his father this early in the morning, so he went to go back to bed when his father called out "Shoto, come here," Enji was sitting down at the kitchen table in a chair with an empty mug in front of him and another mug next to him in front of his neighboring seat.

Shoto groaned and came over to his father, "Yes?" he asked in annoyance. While his father, he could see his father was in a fight last night while on patrol. His father had wanted to see if he could find the supposed monster that lurked the streets at night killing all those who crossed its path.

"Could you make me some coffee?" he weakly lifted the cup to Shoto, who raised an eyebrow at the question. His father was beaten up, sure, but he would never have asked anymore for help. Even if he was dying on the floor, he would have rather wallow on the ground then ask for any help. This was strange beyond comprehension for Shoto.

"I just want to say I'm… sorry for everything, For the way I treated you, for what happened with your mother," he whispered out. He was getting tired, but he didn't know why, but he seemed to want to make a confession to everyone in the family, more towards his youngest son. Whatever the monster did to him, gave him quite the scare.

Shoto raised an eyebrow at the remark, he was beginning to get weirded out, "What's gotten into you?" he asked as he started to make the coffee for his father. The water started to heat up.

Enji just chuckled at the question before he shrugged and spoke, "Beats the hell outta me," he then looked at his son's back at the coffee pot, "Just felt like saying it," a small smile starting to spread across his face. The coffee went into the pot, starting first as a handful of drops, then eventually streaming into the pot like a faucet running water.

Shoto grunted before taking the pot and pouring the coffee into the mug for his father. Shoto looked at his father and was immediately drawn to his face. He had an expression of satisfaction, almost like had fulfilled a purpose, "Pour yourself a cup," Enji said as he slides the mug in front Shoto, gave a puzzling look at his, who just continued to stare at him with that weird expression. The coffee was letting off steam while within the mug.

Shoto was about to just leave the pot of coffee on the table and go back to bed, but the look made him stop. His father looked tired and wanting, so he did as he asked groaning, "Fine," he poured himself a cup and continued to stand, not taking the seat next to his father. He took a short sip, the drink causing a pleasant heat to course through his body, "This is weird," Shoto said plainly, his father never did things like since the time he could remember.

Enji nodded in agreement with his son's statement, "You know? In all this time since you have been born, we never had a complete family meal. Your mother, you, Toya, Fuyumi and Natsuo, sure. But not me," Enji took a sip before staring at the steaming cup. The heat of the liquid has no effect, it was like drinking room temperature water to him. Enji let the smile fade from his lips, and he looked at his with neutrality, "I always kept you all at a distance. What a fool I've been," The statement made him grimace at his own stupidity of his youth.

Shoto scuffed as he put the coffee cup down on the table, "Whatever, this is, can it wait until I showered and get dressed?" he said sharply, glaring at his father. This had to be another test of some sort. His father loved his little tests. Shoto made his way to the bathroom to get the early morning ritual out of the way. It was already out of sorts thanks to his father.

Enji just gave a grunt, and again a smile graced his face, "Yeah sure. We can talk after Shoto," he said, Shoto continued on to his tasks, if he heard it Enji did not know. As Shoto disappeared around the corner, he then looked out at the window that was above the sink. The early morning sun was shining already, promising a warm day. Enji's eyes began to get heavy as he stared at the window, "Rei would have loved this father-son moment," he said to himself. He started to ache, his body hurt more and more. He closed his eyes as, and when they opened again, they were crusted over as if they had been burned before his eyelids drooped halfway. His chest rose and fall. It did so in a moderate rhythm, and then it was less frequent. Eventually, it stopped.

As Shoto came back in the kitchen after he had cleaned himself. He was wearing a simple blue polo, jeans and white sneakers. He walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen and before he saw the table, he called out, "Alright, now tell me what was with all the mushy shi…" he came upon his father completely slacked in a chair. Shoto thought he was asleep after first, but saw his chest was not rising. Then there was the smile on his father's face, a small smile filled with satisfaction. Shoto feared the worse as he weakly called out, "Dad?" The coffee on the table was cool now.

**Nenshō Gomu**

Izuku had arrived at the garage by eight in the morning. As usual, he came into Cid standing behind the counter, picking his nose while watching a small portable tv that was on the counter. Izuku walked in with a limp as he groaned with every step full of pain. He walked in, and Cid looked up from his mini television as he saw Izuku come in "' Bout time you came in brat," he said as he went back to what Izuku could make out was the news.

Izuku went to the old fashioned punch clock, putting into his time card, the guy needed to upgrade about it, "Yeah, yeah get off my back old man," he went over to the slips that were used to write down which vehicle needed what done to it, "Hey! Cid! Did we finish that project from yester…"

What Izuku was going to say was cut off when Cid whispered to himself, "Holy shit," even though Cid's back was to him, he could tell he was shocked.

Izuku came up from behind him as he looked over his shoulder, Cid guessing Izuku was behind him turned the volume up. On the screen was a female-voiced person who had the body and fur of a panda speaking in a disheartened tone, with a caption that read, "Today we mourn the loss a great hero. Endeavor died fighting evil," a picture of Endeavor was up on the screen, and underneath it was the years he started as a hero and when was his last.

Izuku didn't hear what was being said as white noise drowned out everything around him. He saw the panda woman continue to talk as then a video of the dog-faced commissioner who spoke as an artist's sketch of the Rider came on screen. Only one thought came to his mind, _'What have I done?'_

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

**AN: Hi, everyone thank you all so much for the support. I looked through the reviews and saw all the comments about the update schedule, and I am sorry about that. The way I do things is I want to update each story one chapter a piece for each story before I go back, so with that in mind, plus I have stuff going on in the real world too, I write when I can. Also guys sorry to ask you this but can you please go to the poll on my page and vote, I wanted it down after my last update of this story, but I got a tie for first so one more volley votes is all I am asking and then I will end it. Thank you, and I hope you like how I ended the chapter. **

**Knox**


End file.
